The mystery of the sunflower Sannin
by emmypookster
Summary: Cursed to live forever, a girl is given the chance of death if she helps three souls find peace after three reincarnations. However, with her last life beginning, as war returns to the fire nation, and her past coming to the surface. Will she be able to find someone peace before her time ran out? Or was she doomed to live forever alive...
1. Prolouge

Prologue

I can still remember chocking on blood; Tusnade's piercing scream echoing over the battle field, as the peaceful silence of death overcoming me seconds. I should have died then. Hell, I wanted to die then; an honorable death it would have been too, saving someone I had loved. But, as my green eyes blink open at the sunlight once again, I lived… Ugh…

A huge roar shattered windows, knocking people off their feet, as a huge fox emerged from a giant smoke cloud in the center of the village. The roar had drowned out all noise, people ran past me and time seemed to slow.

"Ugh… Ma…? Ma!" I cried out as my yellow yukata had turned red from my mother's blood. Her body had lain motionless next to me, arms falling off of me from where they had protected our fall. I pulled myself up and pushed onto her chest. "Wake… up… Wake… Up! (Sniff)" I had huffed and then yelled in tears, trying to perform CPR as best as I could with my tiny body. But, as my heart refused to accept, my brain knew it. My mother had left me alone; I didn't want to be alone again.

"Don't leave me alone…" I sobbed, the remains of the Yuki compound lying around us. Dad's head lying right by my leg, he had pushed me and mother out of the way before we were killed, as the rest of his body was crushed by out compound's gate. But, I had been the only survivor.

"A... AM... AMY!" A loud deep voice had echoed over the debris around me. The smoke and ash in the air made it hard to see anything or anyone anymore. But, I knew it had to be my uncle. He was invited over for my birthday, some birthday that turned out to be…

I had wailed, snuggling my head further into my mother's chest. The wet silk of her kimono stuck to my face as rapid footsteps approached me. A sharp intake of breath was all I had been given before I had felt two big hands pick me up, ripping me away from the empty, limp embrace of my mother. I struggled to escape the grip, not wanting to leave her, holding on tighter. I was afraid of being alone again.

"Amy, Oh my kam- Amy we need to go!" Uncle's deep voice had yelled in panic. A loud roar shook the ground again and he had given a hard pull on me, detaching me from my mother, as his large arms wrapped around me. I fought against his hold until collapsed into his chest.

"I want mama...hmph!" I screamed into my uncle's robes as he held my head to his chest, preventing me from witnessing anymore horror as he ran through the chaos and explosions. I quieted down and tried to let him think, he needed to get us to higher ground where the rest of his clan was hiding. It would be the safest place to be.

"Open the gates!" He yelled.

The guards yelling hurt my ears as they hurried to open the concrete gate, which protected the estate, as their head of the clan entered the estate safely, me in hand. His face paled when he gazed down at me, face and clothes were likely covered in my mother's blood, before a big bang had told us all that the gates were closed.

"Airi!" Uncle had screamed.

"Hai, Hiashi-Sama!" A young woman yelled, a green yukata making her trip, as she came running out of the main house towards us. Her long black hair swiping the wind behind her, white eyed gaze locking onto me in his arms, as she came closer and froze.

"I need you to take care of her for now and make sure she is safe." He had ordered, passing me to the young woman. I had sat emotionless in her arms, numb green eyes unfocused, as my uncle lightly pulled a lock of my hair behind my ear with a grim face.

"Yes, Hiashi-sama..." Airi had replied and bowed deeply, taking me into an underground shelter. The rest of the clan's women and children, who were not ready to fight or were not fighter, had likely been taken there for safety.

"Hiashi-Sama, the nine-tails is attacking The Forth Hokage!" One of the clans guards had yelled before the door to the shelter had been shield shut. I and many others waited nervously for the terror to be over. No matter how many times I had seen it, violence would always make me feel horrible inside. I hate it…

"What happened to mama and papa?" I had asked Airi after the horror was over. Airi and I had stood side by side; looking over the destroyed village threw the collapsed compound's gate wall.

"They are gone Lady Yuki, everyone... is gone…" Airi had held in a sob as she said that to me. I silently had grasped her hand without a word. She had given it a tight squeeze in return. Nobody spoke a word.

I refused to let myself come back to my reality until I had grasped Airi's hand. My name is Jona Peirce, now none as Amy Yuki, and I am cursed to never die until I have helped three souls find peace. But, so far, I have lived for over three centuries in this world and have only saved two souls.

'I guess it's time then…' I thought, gazing up at the clear night sky that slowly filled with ash clouds.

The time to help the last soul has come…

I couldn't wait.

 _ **A/N- Hey, I have been dealing with shit that sucks ass and have found the files of this story, which I had lost earlier this year on my old laptop. I read your comments on this story over and over again, and I have decided to keep this one like the original and make another story for the other version of The Sunflower Sannin. So I am happy to say I'm back people!**_


	2. Chapter one

The Sunflower Sannin Chapter one

"Lady Yuki! Please, get down from that tree or Hiashi-sama will punish you," Airi-san complained as Amy swung back and forth on the tree branch above the mad woman, happily ignoring her nanny below her. "Hmph, No!" Amy pouts, raising her little chin defiantly in the air.

"What am I going to do with you!" Airi sighed, stressful pinching the bridge of her nose, as Amy giggles sticking her tongue out at her tired nanny, who did the same in return. "Lady Yuki, your going to be turning three-years-old today. The least you can do is pretend to act older than your age..." Airi whined and Amy made a thinking face before nodding.

"REALLY!"

 _Airi-San looks so funny when she is hopeful_ , Amy thought slyly, making a thumbs up but turned it down laughing at her nanny's glare. "That's it... I'm getting you to wear a kimono today and that's final, Lady Yuki!" Airi yelled clenching her jaw as her hands came together, Amy paled.

 _Anything but a kimono...,_ Amy thought in fear. She hated kimonos as they were too big and hard to move in, let alone how hot it was to wear them in the summer time. Amy could handle a kimono in winter, but in summer she was as good as a soggy apple.

"Now, don't you look mature! Come now let's see about your hair..." Mumbled Airi as she searched through her mistress's hair accessories. Amy, looking into the big full length antique mirror, smirked in amusement. _I guess I do look good... Men watch out!,_ she thought devilishly.

 _"_ What is so funny, Lady yuki?" Airi asks, raising an amused eyebrow at Amy's snickering. Amy whips her hair back with flare. "Me loo butter then Airi, mmhmm..." Amy says looking almighty.

"Pff, Lady yuki I think my comments have gotten to far up your head..." Airi snickered and Amy stuck her tongue out at the older woman, pouting afterwards as she chuckled at Amy's behavior. The bedroom door slid opened behind them. "Oh, Amy-Chan, y-you look so l-lovely!" A shy familiar voice stuttered.

"Now, Lady Hinata don't giver her any more compliments, she's already too cocky as it is..." Airi stated in a mathematical tone, Amy scowled at her before pouncing on her cousin, Hinata Hyuga. "Hina-Cha! gomen for not notething you." Amy cries out.

"I-it's ok Amy-Chan, you w-were busy" Hina-Chan stuttered and Airi scoffed. "Too busy admiring her own reflection more like it...," she muttered.

"Shup up, Airi-san!" Amy hushed, Airi.

(Smack!)

"Don't hush me child you will learn a lot from showing respect!" Airi shouted enraged at the brats comment and Amy nursed her throbbing forehead, which was hit by Airi's fan. Amy pouted as Hinata giggled at her. "Hiiiiina-Chaaaa~ donut laugh at Ammmy" Amy whines out as her lower lip stuck out.

"Gomen, haha, A-Amy-Chan. B-But you shouldn't hush o-our elders l-like that. P-papa said-"' to always respec your elfers and fellow clan minions if Amy want to be respected, baka. ya, ya I know Hina-Cha!" Amy recited Hinata's, father's commonly used fraise line by line, cutting her off as Hinata pouts.

"y-your a meany A-Amy-Chan..." Hina-Chan whins and it was Amy's turn to chuckle, as Hinata glared. However, Amy suddenly felt someone, roughly pull her hair back. "OW! Oi, Arp-san ease up on thee pulling pear." Amy complained and knew Airi took some sick satisfaction in her pain.

"Just sit still Lady yuki. this will only take a moment..." Airi said seriously and Amy obeyed not wanting another smack from the woman's fan again. Hinata watched them with a... _is that a smirk?_ Amy thought in shock

 _Hina-Chan thinks my pain is amusing too? Oh, come on!_ Amy mentally whined, cursing the hyuga's and their sick humor.

"Done! Take a look, Lady Yuki..." Airi exclaims, looking proudly at her work and Amy looked into the hand held mirror, which is handed to her by Hinata. Amy stares in shock of how a simple braided bun would look so nice, yet elegant in her ice blue hair. Amy smiles in awe. "I love it Arp-san, perf as alwa!" She chimed earning a scoff from Airi.

"Child I won't be won with simple words, it took more work at getting you in this room then doing your hair." Airi growled and glared at Amy, as she sheepishly chuckled. "Ya, sorry about that Airi-San"

Amy noticed the time and pales, she and Hinata were due to be arriving at their schools in five minutes, and uncle Hiashi is probably waiting for them by now too. Amy grabbed hinata's hand and ran down the hallways of the main hyuga clans building, holding up her child size kimono with snowflake print on it, which matched her hair. They both ran hand in hand to not be later. Amy and hinata prayed to kami, just making it, as Hiashi arrived to pick them up and drop them off at school.

"Hinata, Amy! Are you both excited?" asked Hiashi and Hinata nervously nodded while Amy frowned at him, but he ignored her response, smirking a little as he spoke. "Good, now let us be on our way. We don't want to be late for your first day of looking at your to be schools now! Right?"

"Hai!" Amy and Hinata responded, one sounding more existed than the other, before getting into the carriage that was waiting for them. "watch your step Amy" Hiashi teased, he was helping each one of the girls into the carriage, and Amy scowled at him for making fun of her now and again clumsiness, as she grabbed his hand.

The three start on their way to the two schools in the village, one being the hidden leaf ninja academy and the other being the hidden leaf villagers pre-school, as they all rode through the village's streets for the first time ever, Amy didn't seem as happy or excited like her uncle and cousin, though.

The whole way Hiashi was explaining what the ninja academy was like and how all of the clan were going to celebrate Amy and hinata's birthday's, Hinata was turning three and Amy four, as She was a year older then her cousin. Amy payed no attention to the two hayagas, though and Haishi did not bother to ask, as he knew why, as Amy rejected the very notion of being a ninja, demanding she be in a normal school. It took a lot of fighting, crying and tantrums for Hiashi too finally agree, letting Amy decide her own path, as they were not truly family to her...

"Okay, hinata go make our clan proud!" Hiashi states seriously, scaring poor hinata and I put a comforting hand on her shoulder, getting her attention. "Just be you and everything will be fine Hina-Chan!" Amy chimed with a cheeky grin and they hugged, smiling before Hinata took her leave of the carriage, as Amy gave her a bit more courage.

"Now, I don't know what normal village school is like so you'll be-"' On Amy's own on this one. Amy know uncle..." Amy cut Hiashi off half smirking, but half-frowning at the irony too, Hiashi sighed sadly. "Now don't be like this Amy are never alone" Hiashi started and I rolled my eyes, as if he could understand her...

Amy watched as the carriage stopped in front of the villager school, causing nearby villagers to start gossiping, she hated gossip and her life. Amy looked back at Hiashi and he was still talking about her not going, she scoffed at him before leaving the carriage with no hesitation, as this was going to be a new start for her.

"Excuse Amy, where is my classmoon?" Amy asked the desk woman after entering the school; she was on her tippy toes, struggling to hold on to the side of the desk, as she peeked her eyes and nose out to see the woman. The woman stared down at the little girl, Amy's heart drumming against her chest from the woman's eye melting gaze, as she looked at Amy over her spectacles and forced a smile. Amy did not like her, though. It could have been the fact that she clearly did not like her job or the way she looked like she could eat her, scared Amy a lot. "Of course dear, what's your name, child?" The woman asked and Amy gulped looking around, no one was in the room, _good_... She thought.

"I am Amy yuki..." Amy says shyly fidgeting with her feet and fingers, the woman fell out of her chair in shock, before pulling herself up and back on to her desk chair. "I-I see, your classroom is 2Ab down the hall to the right, and call my Tona Akimichi " the woman, Tona Akimichi stutters with a nervous smile.

Amy nodded to Tona in knowlegdment, making her way down to the classroom, where she stood staring at the classroom door. _I'm doing this to start a knew and reach my goal, should be easy enough..._

 _ **Well, at least that is what I told myself back then... It was all "wishful thinking" really...**_

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Sunflower Sannin Chapter Two**

 **(I do not own Naruto, but I do own, Amy Yuki)**

 **note- this story is going throw some editing so bare with me, haha**

The leaf village sat calmly as villagers went about their day. But, little did they know in training grounds forty-four, a little girl laid. She wore a white dress, ripped in a few places and mostly covered in dirt, her short uneven red hair laid out around her head as she slept peacefully.

A young ninja was jumping through the treetops near-by, making his way home when he spotted in his tracks above the young girl, lying below him. The boy feeling curious jumped down beside her to get a better look. He was as quiet as a feather in order to not summon anything dangerous near-by.

He checked the girls vitals, finding that she was alive. plant life around the girl died instantly as he removed her from the forest floor. But, this did not scare the young ninja. no, instead makes him even more curious. The boy takes interest in the girl in his arms.

He looked around hoping to see if their was a chance the girl had something, anything to tell him who she was, but she did not. she only had the clothes on her back. He figured she was alone and knowing what it was like to be alone, he decided to take her home with him.

"You'll be safe with me, princess" The young ninja said happily to the unconscious girl as he smirked. He finally found his own family that was the same as him.

The ninja jumped back into the trees, heading home to the leaf as he made sure to carry the girl in his arms carefully when he jumped, so to not get hurt. The young ninja could feel the wind blow threw his short hair as he smiled. He was excited about the future, It was like the wind itself was carrying them home...

"OKAY! that's it kids time to go home" Amy yells to the children. She rolls her eyes playfully as they all started to whine, wanting to know what happens next. she only smiles at them secretly, putting a finger to her lips, as she closed the book in her hands with a snap. "Sorry kiddos, but you'll have to wait until next week"

"AW!"

Amy giggles and pets the oranget in front of her on the head. Her little leech, moegi.

Moegi and her two friends, udon and konahamaro had been coming to her book club since she started it, two mouths ago. She was glued to amy ever since, following her everywhere.

Udon, was a shy boy with short black hair and she would be luring if she said she never laughed when ever some one called his name. It sounds like a food was being called everywhere.

Konahamaro was and is a troublemaker, probably proud of it too. He had started being cocky around the club in the beginning, thinking he was better then anyone. But, amy could see a lot of herself in him. He just wanted to be known as himself. She respected that.

 _They are so young, ha-ha. they'll learn someday_ Amy thought bitterly, shaking her head at their pointless efforts.

she points to the door stubbornly, smiling at the future's defeated faces. she hoped one day in the future she would be able to have children. But, in the ninja community and world she lived in. She would be lucky to live to forty.

"Bye, Yamaki-Chan!"Bye, Amy-Sama!"

Amy waved goodbye sadly to the kids as they leave, who we're yelling goodbyes and went home with their families, who were waiting right outside the hidden leaf's library.

She packed up in haste. It was the beginning of a long day for her. The daily shopping had to still be done, and she didn't even want to think about her part-time work.

At least, reading to the young Genin was checked off her list. She sighs tiredly to herself, looking out the window. The sun was just rising, it's glow covered the village in a warm blanket, as It reminded her of the old times.

 _Has it really been that long?_ Amy thought sadly. It had been a long time. she looks back on the story "The Mysterious Girl" that she had just read to the Ganin, remembering when Hinata had given it to her when Amy had been moved out of the compound.

"Yamaki-Chan!" A voice exclaims as she exited the library, forcing a smile on her face. She greeted Iruka, who was wearing a big sunny smile. he walked over to her. "Good afternoon, Umino! who was your day?" She asked politely.

"Oh, it was fine. Could have been better if a certain knucklehead payed more attention" Iruka sighed, pointing behind him towards the academy.

"Haha give it time sir. It's the ones you don't expect that surprise you." Amy giggled with a spring in her step. Iruka smiled and nodded, scratching his nose with a blush.

The ninja academy was just across the street from the library. it was made like that so the students would visit to study. But, that never happened.

Iruka would patiently wait in the front of the school for her every day, worrying about her studies in school or to simply talk. It annoyed her to no end, but it was comforting to have someone care too.

" how are your studies going in being a librarian?" Iruka asked her as they walked together along the marketplace, occasionally stopping to look at things here and there. Amy liked chatting with Iruka. he was one of her few friends.

"they're alright, found a new book to read," she looked at an overpriced apple. "being about mostly history and facts, it's interesting." Her fake smile had become a daily thing for her now.

Iruka frowned down at her and sighed. "Amy, why don't you become a ninja? I don't get it, wanting to be stuck behind a desk, reading sounds like a bore"

 _Well, I rather read then kill people!_ she bit her thoughts back and turned around to meet Iruka's innocent gaze, which was locked with her blank one. "Sorry, Umino But your opinion is not my reality" she smirked.

"True, true. Sorry, Tamaki-chan" Said Iruka nervously, smiling with his hands up in surrender. she smiled back, shyly fiddling with her fingers. She didn't know what else to talk about. His gaze softens and he stands closer.

"I-It was no problem Umino-sama! I just love how the Kids faces get when they hear a n-new story... Oh! that sounded weird, didn't it? s-sorry..." Amy rambled on embarrassed, silently cursing herself for developing her cousin's habit.

"Yamaki-Chan it's not weird! it shows that you're a sweet caring girl..." He said softly and gets lost in her flushed face.

Amy noticed Iruka's dreamy state and couldn't help but giggle. He tried to hide his blushing cheeks, commenting on the weather and it only makes her laugh more. she always thought Iruka's way of hiding he was a perv cute.

"do you need help going home? I never see your parents pick you up and an eleven-year-old girl should not be going home alone." Iruka asked in concern as they finish shopping.

She only shakes her head, slinging her shopping bag over her shoulder and smiles like a bad ass at him. she was the best in deceiving, her acting and manipulating classes with Airi-San had benefited that gift to her.

The older woman wanted her to be able to keep her act up and be safe. what better way to defend yourself by being able to control your emotions and knowing what another is feeling or thinking?

"no that alright, Umino. I can make it alone, thank you!" Amy said with a smile and made her way down the street. But stopped, sighing out loud. "what is it Umino?"

"Yamaki-Chan, join the academy Please! all your friends have. but you persist to say no. you have a lot of talent to be a great ninja and even a prodigy, why lower yourself from your true potential?" Iruka asks, more like begged her.

She looked behind her to see him giving her a hopeful gaze. she frowned at him and Iruka sighed from her silence. This was the fifth time he had bugged her about joining the academy. Since they met five years ago.

 _why was he so stubborn? why were they all so stubborn!_ she thought bitterly.

Iruka sighed in frustration. "I see you're still adamant on saying no, at least think about it? you know he needs a friend here..."

He was right, but she just couldn't be a ninja. Not only will it blow her cover, she just couldn't handle violence, let alone blood...

"Fine Umino. I'll think about it..." she said and darted away before he could ask any more questions.

"why must she be so stubborn..." Iruka mumbled to himself as he watched her disappear into the crowded streets. He wondered how he was going to crack her stubbornness, but did a double take at the Hokage faces.

"Naruto!" He screamed.

"Dog!"

"Hai, Lord Hokage!" A anbu member, wearing a dog mask and black ninja clothes, responded as he kneeled in front of the leaf village leader.

The Hokage smiled, smoking his pipe calmly. he started out his office window. His office overlooking the whole leaf, just the way he liked it.

"report?" he asked.

The Anbu pulled himself up and reported the major events in the leaf bluntly. The Hokage listen attentively and nodded until two ninjas burst into his office, surprising him and Dog.

"Lord third, the Hokage faces-"'have been vandalized!" the two ninjas said, one starting and the later finishing their news.

The third couldn't help the shit eating grin he pulled on his face as he looked outside. _What am I going to do with that knucklehead?_ he wondered, chuckling as he noticed the newly painted Hokage mount.

"Lord Hokage! this is not a laughing matter." one of the ninjas yelled at him. He sighed and sat back down in his chair, smiling as he waved their worries away.

"Leave it be, I believe Iruka has got this under control" he chimed knowingly.

"Lord Hokage?" The long forgotten Anbu asked, coughing to get everyone's attention. The third remembered the reason he sent for him.

"Ah! Yes, sorry about that Dog. haha" He chuckled nervously as dog silently pierced his mask gaze at him. "I have been hearing a thing about a young girl, Amy Yamaki Iruka called her. She is said to have potential in being a ninja." He said, noticing dog's interest rise.

"Bring her to me"

Dog nodded and without further delay disappeared in a wind of leafs. The two remaining ninja looked at the Hokage confused. He only smiled and beckoned them to leave, it was about time he finally met the blue petal of the leaf, Amy Yamaki. Or should he say Amy Yuki?

"Oh, my kami! Amy-chan?"

"Yes, it is me, Mrs. Nara. It's nice to see you again" Amy said, rolling her eyes at the older woman in front of her. She smiled and grabbed Amy into a bone-crushing hug.

"look at you! all grown up now, you'd be perfect for my son you know, how long has it been. Six years?"

"Um, no Mrs Nara it's been seven, and I'm good with being single at the moment. But, thanks" Amy said politely, trying not to get arranged into a marriage with Shikamaru. Mrs Nara pouted but quickly smiled again. "that's okay dear, there's always time!"

Amy didn't like the sound of that but bit her lip, suppressing her urge to punch. she held out a wrapped cake. It was to be Shikamaru's father's birthday soon and his mother had ordered it. Amy had been working part-time as a delivery girl at the local bakery to earn money. She had to ever since Airi started using the "I bought it so it's mine" card.

"Oh! thank you, dear. He's going to love it, don't you think?" She squealed and Amy smiled, nodding happily. It brought her joy whenever she helped someone. "here's your pay. Please come to the party! all of Shikamaru's friends will be there." she asked.

" Oh I couldn't intrude Mrs. Nara, But thank you for the kind offer!" Amy said, smiling and skipped her way back to the bakery. This had been her last delivery and couldn't wait to get home.

"Look out!" A loud voice screamed before Amy felt something hard hit her in the back, Knocking her to the ground.

"ugh... Amy-chan? are you okay!" A familiar voice called.

"I would be if you got off me you nutbar!" She shouted, kicking the knucklehead off her and sat up. "Naruto, you almost killed me!" she pouted, rubbing her shoulder as Naruto sheepishly grinned at her.

"But I didn't!" he proclaimed proudly and she sighed, why was he her friend? she didn't know, but at least he was learning to land more softly...

Amy was about to ask why he was running, but the Anbu squad darting towards them at full speed was enough to know. He did a prank again. However, she was not getting blamed for it this time. So they both ran.

"Naruto what the hell did you do!" She yelled, gasping for air as they had hidden in an alleyway. She guessed daily running of deliveries helped her keep in shape. He nervously smiled at her and told her about the painting he did. She gaped at him in horror.

"You didn't..."

"Oh he did" A familiar voice broke out behind her and they both spun around to find Iruka glaring at them, grinning evilly at Naruto. "you will be coming with me and Yamaki..."He trailed off. But, he found she had disappeared. "Damn it, Amy!" He shouted.

Naruto cheered as his partner in crime had escaped, before he was dragged to the Hokage. Amy watched the scene from above, smirking to herself on a roof. Everyone knew Iruka was dumb but a ninja should know to look up. She decided it was time to visit her cousin as she carefully made her way down from the roof, unknown to her that an eye had been watching her every move.

"Oh, penguins here? Hina!" Amy called out as she entered the Hyuga compound, finding Hinata and Neji having tea on the veranda. He looked over at her and suppressed a groan as Hinata smiled, liking her nickname.

"Hi there short stuff!" she cried happily.

"Very funny Hina, so what have you two been up too?" Amy asked, glaring a bit. she hated being called small. Hinata told her little things and made small talk before She finally told her the big news. "you're going to become a genin soon!"

"I'm sure you're going to be great Hina" Amy stated proudly as Hinata smiled. Neji huffed and sipped on his tea as the girls went on about the upcoming test.

"Amy, why are you here?" He asked, breaking the happy atmosphere. Amy glared at him and rolled her eyes.

" Can't I just simple visit my family?" she said smirking at him tauntingly. she knew he hated it but she didn't care. "You could show a bit more joy in seeing me cuz-"

"you have no family here!" he spat, cutting Amy off, and Hinata froze in shock.

"A-Amy he didn't mean it, Amy!" Hinata yelled out as her cousin ran out of the compound. she turned to Neji in rage. He choked on his tea, looking worriedly at Hinata. "I won't say sorry so quit it" before he too was gone.

Hinata frowned, feeling bad about Amy, but Neji was right in making her leave. It was not safe for Amy to come there anymore.

 _But, he didn't have to be such a jerk!_ Hinata mumbled to herself as she looked up at the setting sun, Seeing the storm clouds coming in. She hopped Amy had gotten home safely.

Drops of rain felt like needles as Amy ran home, trying to contain her tears that wouldn't stop falling. She was soaked to the bone and shivering but didn't care.

 _Why did he have to say it...?_ she thought, choking out a sob. She knew better than anyone but was it so bad to want to visit. _Well, now I won't. they will never see me again!_

Blindly running, her feet splashing through puddles on the street, ignoring everything around her until she tripped, falling face first into the mucky ground. Her knees and shoulder stung. she tried to pull herself up, only falling back down. Face full of mud.

 _Would it be so bad to die here?_ she thought tiredly. But, splashes around her made her stay awake, looking up to find... A dog? It was fighting off men hidden by white clocks, she was too tired to think as darkness slowly consumed her...

 _ **To be continued! ;3**_

 _ **A/N- I honestly was bored when I first wrote this but now I've got big ideas for this story, hehe just you all wait!**_


	4. Chapter 3

The Sunflower Sannin Chapter Three

"ugh, where am I?" Amy asked herself. Her eyes still shut, until she felt someone carrying her. She snapped her eyes open and saw that a Dog man held her, jumping from roof to roof with ease.

"you're alright, I'm not going to hurt you," he said as they came to a stop, noticing her pale complexion. She scoffed at him to his surprise and clutched tighter to his vest, making him blush and thanked the mask.

"I'm not scared of you, it's just-" She looked towards the ground below them and cowered into his chest.

"heights?" he finished, realizing his mistake and jumped to the street so they were safely on the ground.

she sighed in relief and he watched her become comfortable, before noticing his staring and looked away. He clicks his tongue and continued his way to her house.

 _wait, Where's her place again?_

"My house is there..." she spoke as if she knew what he was thinking, pointing to a small home little ways from them. he nodded at her in thanks and carried her towards the door. "wait, I'm going to pretend to be dead don't tell her" she told him.

 _Her?_ he questions. He looked down at her. she laid limp and crooked an eyebrow, smirking slightly under his mask. this girl was interesting indeed and he was interested. Dog fixed his demeanour and bangs on the door harshly with his foot.

A woman was cooking dinner for her and her daughter. She wondered where her youngster could be when pounding startled her, dropping the knife in her hands. She silently swore and picked it up carefully, laying it back on the counter.

"Just a moment!" She called out, but the pounding continued even louder than before. "what the blooming kami is the matter with people-" She trailed off as she rushed to open the front door.

Its redwood cracking from the heavy wind outside. She came face to face with an Anbu, his dog mask making his presence scary. he looked down and only then did she notice her "daughter" laying in his arms, unconscious.

"Amy!" She screamed, picking her out of the Anbu's hold and rushing inside. Dog following after her, closing the front door. " Ms. Yamaki." He stated sadly. he watched the older woman place the child down on their living room couch carefully.

He noticed the empty hallways, where he could see into the living room and dining room, and let out a sad sigh. The house was opened concept with no doors just archways for all the rooms, except the bedrooms and bathroom. It seemed nice, But something about it felt lonely to him.

"H-How did this happen?" The older woman sobbed out, holding Amy's hand and he sighed. "I found her being attacked by some rogue ninja. But, they were weak " he said.

The woman nodded sadly and looked up at him. "thank you for saving her, I'm in your debt." He nodded and no sooner left in a swirl of leafs. She sighed in relief when he was gone and poked Amy's cheek.

"You done playing dead yet?"

"Dang it" Amy exclaimed, snapping her eyes open as she sat up from her laying position. A black cat jumped down on the couch beside Amy and she smiled at her pet, Poky. She had named her after her favourite treat.

"care to tell me what really happened?" the woman asked, frowning at her.

"It was like he said Airi. But, I only got dirty because I tripped" She said, blushing and Airi rolled her eyes.

"clumsy child, it will kill you one-day" Airi chimed.

"I believe that day has come and gone Airi!" Amy snickered and Airi sighed, walking towards the kitchen to continue dinner.

"go put the seals up, don't want unwanted guest" The woman called out.

"Got it, your majesty!" The eleven-year-old replied sarcastically, earning a huff in return.

Amy flips the light switch, which was beside the front door. the lights turned on in the hallway as she made her way to the bathroom, she needed a shower.

The house was small: it had three bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen, living room and dining room. They had turned the guest room into a lab slash library for Amy's collection of books and work about plants, each room had a colourful colour scheme to match its theme. the bathroom was mostly blue and white: it had blue appliances, white floors and walls. She loved their little home.

"Ahh... home sweet home!" She sighs out. the hot water hitting her skin softly. it was relaxing all her stress. But, soon her thoughts turned to later events.

 _He smelled nice_ she thought, shrugging it off, as what neji said came back to bite her. She clenches her jaw. it hurt to much to think about her real family. She would never meet them again anyway...

After getting dressed, she did a few hand signs to summon a huge green scroll. It held smaller scrolls, which she summoned from it and takes her sealing supplies from them. ink brush in hand, she gets to work making defense seals so no one would get into the house without permission.

 _Done, finally_ she thought as she sealed it all away, making the scroll vanish into a tattoo of a sunflower that appeared right above her heart. it symbolized she had sealed her scroll into her very skin so no one could get to it, but her.

She looked down at it, frowning as her fingers traced it. _Sunflowers, why is it always sunflowers?_ she wondered, biting her lip. she looked up as the seal she had painted on to the bathroom wall slowly disappeared. She had always been talented in sealing.

The empty hallway echoed her footsteps. she made her way from the bathroom to her bedroom in a blue fluffy bath robe. it was quiet as she untied her long blue hair, which was tied into a bun, letting it fall to her hips. she put her red hair ribbon down on top of the dresser and looked into the mirror above it.

The haunting violet gaze of her eyes looked back at her, as the blue tresses turned red, teasing her since the day she was born.

A kind smile slid on to those familiar pink lips as the young woman looked back at her. Amy slammed her fist into the mirror, making it and the woman shatter in a million pieces, scattering to the wooden floor and around her feet. She prayed that tomorrow would be a better day.

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 4

The Sunflower Sannin Chapter Four

 ** _(Note: I don't own Naruto! But I do own Amy!)_**

 ** _(Amy Pov/ one year later)_**

I expected my morning to be normal like going to the market, meeting up with Naruto or even reading to the kids at the hidden leaf village's ninja academy. But, no. I had to have an interesting life, every frickin day...

The obnoxious slamming of the front door was what woke me from my precious slumber. the sudden noisy jolted me to fall "elegantly" on to the floor from my comfy bed. I pulled herself up from the floor and put on the nearest clothing to cover my half-naked self in a heist, a green loss sleeveless dress did the trick.

I tripped over my own foot, trying to get to the door as fast as I could, ripping it open expecting to see Naruto. he was the only one I knew who would come knocking that early in the morning, but it wasn't. I had a glimpse of an Anbu dog mask before everything went black.

The musk of Tabasco and rope burn around the ankles and wrists was what greeted me, waking from the sudden pain to the tip of my nose. I squint my eyes open to meet face to face with the same dog, again. The dog Anbu was crouched in front of me, his finger and thumb outstretched looking as if he had flicked my nose.

"Her nose almost broke my finger..." He stated bluntly, whining a little in the end. _Well, that explains my sore nose..._ I thought dryly. I tried to move but my body was restrained by... _are these chains?_

I look around in panic, seeing that I was inside the Hokage's office and chained to a chair... What the serious fudge! Now, I would love to call this kidnapping. But, since it's "The Hokage", who would have likely ordered for me to be brought here, I knew he gets a free pass.

I watch the third like a scared rabbit being cornered, trying to figure out what he was thinking. I knew that the clan wouldn't rat me out for my "gift", hence the reason for moving in with nanny, so what could the old man want?

 _Did he recognize me?_

 _Did he not?_

 _Damn it!_

 _Why are you so hard to read gramps!_

Gramps stared at my shivering form for a long time until a bright smile grew onto his face, it seemed to be a bit forced and I raised an eyebrow at him but didn't question. he probably had his own reasons that I did not care to know at the moment. "So you are this famous Amy I've been hearing about, hm? It's nice to finally get to meet you, child!" He grinned down at me.

"I would like to apologize for manhandling you, we knew you would not come willingly for an account of the past... Incidents. this was our best option..." The third said with a sigh and I chuckled. But, shut up as he sent my the look of disapproval, motioning with his pipe at the chains.

I frowned looking at them, tying me down to the chair. I remembered fondly the last few attempts the Anbu tried to capture me. it was quite funny, but I remained neutral in the thirds presence as he continued on.

"the matter I want to discuss with you is you becoming a ninja. I know you have said you have no permission from your parents, but your mother has tried to sign you up multiple times. Why do you refuse?" I look away from the third, biting my lip nervously as he asked that, he smiles at me sadly.

I really didn't want to be a ninja. It was a path that had scared me enough to still have nightmares of that day. But, no one seemed to understand it. I let some of my fear show in a frighten gaze as I look at them, hoping the Anbu's in the room took notice; they did.

"I would like you to be trained in the ninja arts" The third proclaimed and I looked up in anguish before the third raised his hand with a smile. He smiled. "After you are done your training, I will ask you the same question like today. But, if it is a no then I won't bother you again. If it's a yes then we will welcome you happily. The choice is your's, Amy Yamaki"

I stared at my feet, the irony of this situation made me tense and I thought about what the third had said. It was not that bad and could be worse, I just needed to play along with the training and say no in the end, simple as that. I looked up with my decision and gave a small smile, nodding yes to the thirds deal.

The dog Anbu sadly gives a small bag to a cat-masked Anbu beside him, who happily took it from the dog Anbu. It all happened just behind the third, where they thought I and gramps couldn't notice them. I guessed they betted on me as the bag likely had money in it.

A ninja that looked similar to the third, high-fived a bear masked Anbu beside him, who gave off a quiet vibe. But, they all failed to notice the third glaring at the four of them. I giggled, getting them to notice us before they snapped back to being unnoticeable shadows.

I found their immaturity amusing, so did the third, as he looked down at me with an amusement in his grey eyes. But, he hides it well. I wonder if he ever let himself show his emotions?

He went about telling me that I would be graduating with Naruto's class from the Academy today, but would need to catch up with all the other students as if I passing the test was a grantee. I could see that he was positive that I would pass.

I smiled brightly at the third, taking my leave once Dog unlocked the chains. I bow my head in respect and did the same to the Anbu as well before I made my way out.

 **'** ** _my kami, she's just like her mot-...'_** I heard the third in my head before the door shut. I sigh, massaging my throbbing forehead.

I needed to tell Airi about these voices, they were starting to become a hassle. It had been a year ago when I figured out I could hear others thoughts. considering what the third said was something to be wary about. I tried not to think about it too much. But, knew deep inside it scared me and I hurried to leave the forsaken building. It was two things I hated, dark and empty. It reminded me of things I longed to forget.

Quickening my pace, strutting through the hollow halls, as bland white covered the walls to the floor and everywhere. occasionally voices drifted by me from the other halls. It was like a never-ending nightmare. But, I was awake, breathing became hard to control. I start running.

 _I don't it, don't leave me alone!_

 _ **Kid, just turn right**_ I hear that dark voice in my head and freeze, breathing heavily and frantically I look to my right to find a big door. An exit sign, proudly showing me the way, hang above. A nail holding it in place on the wall. I take a deep breath in and out, feeling all my panic leave me, as I make my way to it.

The outside air felt fresh and clean, glaring of the bright sun warming my skin, as I force a proud grin onto my face. I walked out of the Hokage tower, feeling like I had escaped hell. It had been close but I made it, haha...

I saw Naruto waiting at the exit. "Naru-Kun!" I yell before he turns, seeing me wave at him. He ran right for me, grabbing my shoulders excitably. I winch a little in fear as his touch burned.

"Amy-Chan! what did the Hokage say?"

"Naruto, calm down and please let go, you know how I am with touching..." I said flinching away and Naruto let go, ashamed. I smiled sadly at him, continuing. "The third told me I will be graduating with your class this year!"

"What? Really!" He cheered. "That's awesome Amy-Chan! this means when I become Hokage you'll have to be my wife-uff" Naruto shouted excitable before a hand slapped him upside the head, cutting his sentence short.

A blush dusted my cheeks as I glared at him, stuttering in embarrassment. "N-Naruto, I don't even know yet. I still have to think about it, and I'm not going to be your wife, so get that stupid idea out of your head!"

Naruto rubbed his sore head sheepishly grinning and I could see he was joking. He decided that we go to our favourite ramen stand. I nodded right away and we head there, talking about the academy on our way and laugh at what everyone would think.

The girl who never wanted to be a ninja, attending a ninja school.

What a joke...

 _ **To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 5

The Sunflower Sannin Chapter Five

"Okay, enough. Everyone get to their seats, Now!"

I didn't need to hear him twice. Me and the whole class gets in our seats. he went onto do the attendance, introducing me to everyone happily. I was seated to the left of Hinata, Kiba was on the right with Hinata being in the middle of the row.

"Everyone, I'm sure some of you might know her, but for those who don't this is, Amy yamaki! she'll be joining our class this year in the graduating test, so be nice and get along, okay?!" Iruka said loudly and everyone clapped. I came up to the front of the class, shyly bowing to them in greeting, before quickly getting back to sit with Hinata again.

Iruka continued. "We will now start the final exam when your name is called proceed to the testing room! The final test will be on, the clone Jutsu." some of the students groaned and some cheered. "ugh! That's my worst technique! Great, I'm never going to pass..." I heard Naruto whined and look at him with an amused smile.

I and Naruto weren't really good at chakra control, I failed when it came to any Jutsu. Naruto at least knew some of the hand signes at least. I listen to Iruka proceed in calling everyone in the class, one by one until it was just Hinata, Naruto, and I left in the classroom.

Iruka calls out again. "Hinata Hyuga! Please proceed to the testing room!"

"good luck Hinata-Chan!" I and Naruto yelled to her, Hinata blushes and shyly wave goodbye to us, leaving to take the test. I notice Naruto getting nervous and gets out of my seat to go over to him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, shocking him. I never touch anyone, unless I meant business, speaking reassuringly to him. "Naruto you will be fine... So believe it and do your best, cause you my friend are going to be Hokage so buck up buttercup!"

"Got it, Amy-Chan! The same goes for you too!" I let go of his shoulder in surprise but smile lovingly. Naruto grinned the biggest grin I ever saw before giving him a peace sign with my fingers when Iruka came back in calling to them. "Naruto, Uzumaki! Please come to the testing room... again."

I waited inside the classroom four an hour, Naruto had left excitable, before being called into the room. I stood there in front of Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei, who were seated behind a table with leaf ninja head protectors on it, as they were organized in rows before me.

I stared at them nervously. I didn't want to wear the head protector. It felt wrong, the vary notion of killing made me sick. But, I didn't at least try, the Hokage would be suspicious if I refuse. I decided to go along with the deal, so I have no choice now. I cursed my fondness for the old man, even if he was a pervert sometimes. He was cool and annoying.

"So Amy, since you don't know the hand's signs yet we made a sheet for you to study for only three minutes to know basically what to do after your time is up, give us back the sheet and try to perform the clone Jutsu... your time starts now" Iruka explained carefully to my nervous self.

I was just a village girl, who showed potential in chakra skills. I took the sheet Iruka held out to my and had a hard time reading it. I wasn't super smart or something, so it confused me even more as to what they exspect from me. I used up her three minutes and gave back the sheet to Iruka.

"How did Naruto do?" I asked hopeful, already knowing the answer. I just wanted to be sure and from the sad look he gave me. He sealed all my doubts and I knew. he didn't pass.

I nodded grimly, getting into a fighting stance, which I saw naruto frequently do, to do the Jutsu, which did not end in failure surprisingly. I made two clones, but they only lasted for a few minutes. Dispersing into smoke. Iruka smiled brightly as Mizuki nodded with fake pride.

I glare at Mizuki, causing him to stiffen before my glare softens and I smiled sweetly at him. he sweat drops. I hated fakers and Mizuki was one of them, his fake mask suck. I could sense his negativity a mile away. but, I could give him another chance. I gave everyone a second chance.

I had developed the ability to sense if someone was lying or faking. It helped me when I had to be in disguise a lot. It had taken hours upon hours of training with Air-san to perfect it. But, it was worth it.

Iruka gave me my head protector, congratulating me. But as I touch it's soft material my head throbs, as a flash of a blurry image flashes in my mind. It was a leaf headband, but the leaf symbol looked to be worn out from years of use.

I sigh rubbing my forehead as I left the testing room, all the parents were talking and picking up their kids, who were bragging about how they passed an all. I ignore everyone in a daze, trying to make sense of the image. It was covered in blood, making me ask myself Why these kids wanted to fight, there was no reason to.

All fighting ever brings is death and loss, why doesn't anyone learn that! Is there something I'm missing here, that I haven't learned yet from fourteen years? I asked myself, before I got pulled back to reality. A soft worried voice was calling to me. "Amy-Chan? Are you okay you don't look well. maybe you should rest? my mother always told me that a good sleep helps you not catnap!"

"haha, I'm fine Hinata-Chan, thanks for your concern. do you know where Naruto is? I haven't been able to find him..." I asked her smiling as I giggled at her little joke.

Hinata blushed with a big smile on her face at the mention of her Naruto. I knew her crush on him had become stronger, I was totally getting them together. I could see her parents coming towards us. Hinata pointed over to where Naruto was sitting on his swing sadly. "He's over there, Amy-Chan! You can't miss him. um... and Amy-Chan can you tell him that I support him in his dream..." she said.

"Of course Hina-Chan! Bye and I'll see you soon!" I yelled happily to her and ran up to Naruto happily , letting her parents talk to her. I crash into Naruto playfully, causing us to fall off the swing and onto the ground. I told myself from here on that Naruto was my brother and to not be afraid of him as I hugged him tightly speaking softly to him.

"I heard about what happened... Big sis, just want to says that she thinks her bro did his awesome best! you should take this as an opportunity to learn from your mistakes and get stronger, pulse Hinata-Chan is rooting for you and your dream now so don't give up on us, okay?"

I smile sadly as Naruto didn't answer and only hugged me back, crying silently into my shoulder as I held him close. he stopped and let go of me, staring at me for a long moment, before pulling on his fake happy grin. I sigh sadly as he got up and helped me get up too.

I felt Mizuki-sensei's chakra above us, taking that que as to leave. "hey bro, got to get back to Ma's. you okay without me?" I ask, looking up at Mizuki. I probably shocked him with my cold stare. But, didn't care as I continued telling Naruto if he needed anything to just come to me and left once he nodded with a beaming smile.

I was halfway home when I noticed Mizuki waiting for me by the entrance of my house, which confused me. Why would he be here waiting for me at my home? or even waiting for me at all?

"Ah! Amy-Chan. It was a pleasure knowing you for today, even though we just meet. I want to say thanks for helping Naruto out." he said with the fakest smile I had even seen. I gave him the are-you-serious-look. he broke out an awkward laugh. I sighed not wanting to deal with his shit any longer. "what do you want?"

"you knew I was being fake this whole time, but you never said anything; why?" Mizuki spoke seriously to me in a cold voice that would cause children to shiver, but not me. I looked at him blankly before quoting something my uncle once said to me when I was younger.

"in every mistake, there is a potential for growth. Mizuki I hope you learn what this means before it's too late and you mess up your second chance."

I walked past a confused Mizuki and made my way inside my home. I heard some time later that night by shouting ninjas outside the window of my room. the scroll of sealing was stolen by naruto and smiled grimly thinking. He will learn one day... as will I.

I get ready for bed and closed my eyes. I could feel the wind of change upon the village, or was it just the breeze from my opened window?

who knows...

I wore my sun dress again with my trusted yellow fanny pack, which held the ninja gear that Airi had bought yesterday for me. My tight, black mini-shorts gave my a bit of a wedgy. But that's what you deal with to show the perfect ass, as I walked to the academy.

I had taken much needed time to put together my ninja outfit, picked up what ever was on the floor this morning, and had been to lazy to wear anything else.

 _Naruto?_ He was waiting by the academy doors. I grew confused, knowing that Iruka didn't pass him during the test. Why would he be here then?

"what are you doing here?" I ask, surprised, and Naruto smiled at me. He stood up, grabbing my hand. After I didn't flinch away, he proceeded in dragging me to into the academy, telling me all about what happened to him last night.

"I suppose you heard about me taking the scroll of sealing... well, I only did it cause Mizuki-Sensei told me it would help me, and it did!" I gave a look that would only conveyed anger, but I listen patiently to Naruto's rambling.

"Iruka helped me realize me, so I'm going to be Hokage, believe it!" He grinned. "Amy-Chan you should have seen it, he changed Mizuki's mind about taking the scroll for himself too, making him apologize to the Hokage and everything! Hehe, I guess people can change right Amy-Chan?!"

I looked at Naruto in shock and then to Mizuki, who had walked up and gave me a sheepish smile as we reached the classroom. I gave Naruto a warm smile, telling him to go ahead first and to save me a seat.

I turn to Mizuki once naruto left and he bows deeply to me.

"I didn't know what you meant when you told me about every mistake has the potential to grow, but now I do and thank you for showing me that, Amy-Sama..." Mizuki said respectfully as he bowed deeply to her in respect.

"I promise to be of help to you when you need it the most, like you had done for me..."

I blush, trying to maintain my cover while also feeling truly embarrassed. I didn't know that one conversation in the park last week would help him like this, but it did in some how. I smile shyly and pushed him back up, quickly letting go of him.

I start to stutter everywhere like my cousin, feeling really embarrassed."I-I a-am honored o-of your thanks, but please k-know it is y-you who grew to be more than you w-were, g-good day!"

I was blushing heavily as I turned around and ran into the classroom, where Naruto was waiting for me by an empty seat.

The class was the same as the day I did the test. I was sitting to right of Naruto while he sat in between me and Sasuke, who was being quiet as usual.

"Hey..." I smiled and he gave me a side ways glance.

"How was your test?"

"...fine" And that was all he said before gazing back out the window.

I pouted at him before turning to Naruto, deciding that it was best to not bother the black haired boy anymore.

I listen to Naruto as he talked about meeting this weird brat, who he told me had turned out to be the third's grandson. I giggle at his annoyed face, knowing the "brat" all too well.

It seemed konohamaru had seen Naruto like a big brother. I'm glade konohamaru met Naruto. He was just as energetic as Naruto. It would be good for both of them to befriend each other.

Naruto was in the middle of guessing what teams we might be in when two girls barged into the room. It was like two cheetahs fighting over a mate.

Everyone watched the girls, who where Ino and Sakura, fight each other in amusement. But, no sooner, the rest of the girl's started to fight over who would sit beside Sasuke, the boy with black hair.

I did not really care that much on who sat where. However, when Sakura punched Naruto, who was sitting beside the so-called boy to the ground. Oh, I was pissed, but held my anger in. It was not part of my sweet girl cover to outburst.

"enough sakura" I was loud enough to be heard by everyone, but soft enough to be appropriate.

The class froze in fear, my calm demeanor scaring them to the core, as I helped Naruto up and move him beside Hinata, were I knew he was safe.

I got Hinata to blush madly by winking at her and grinned from ear to ear. I was going to get them hooked up, if it was the last thing I do.

I went over and sat down beside Sasuke, ignoring all his fan girls, as I opened a ninja Genjutsu book to read. I wanted to hurry up so I could finish and be done with the academy. But, I stopped when a commotion beside me takes me attention.

Naruto had been face to face with Sasuke. He was crouching on Sasuke's desk when I noticed the boy behind Naruto start to get up. I moved as fast as I could, grabbing Naruto by the collar. I flung him to the other side of the room using the strength I had gotten by exercising everyday. Airi made me do it Okay! And switched places with him.

The boy behind pushed me into Sasuke, making us kiss... It lasted a second, but to my and Sasuke it was a minute of hell, we separated and almost vomited on the floor.

"Ugh! I'm infected, Hinata help me, before I-! Too late..." I said pretending to die, Hinata panicked rushing to my side. she caught me from falling off the desk as Sasuke coughed in horror, blushing which I noticed and ignored.

I hugged onto Hinata for dear life as Sasuke's fan girls sent me their killing glares. But Iruka, who came marching into the classroom, saved my life and started yelling at them all.

"Everyone get to your seats." He notices me struggling to hold on to Hinata. "Yamaki-Chan, are you alright?"

"She is sir... she's just suffering a life scarring experience right now. I'll put her in her seat right away!" Hinata said shyly. she dragged me up beside her as Naruto went back to sit next to Sasuke.

I just acted like the world was dying as Iruka hesitantly went back to talking to everyone. He figured I was just being over dramatic, which I tended to be sometimes.

"Okay, as of today you are all ninjas, to get here you faced difficult trials and heart ships, but that's nothing, what comes next will be far more difficult." Iruka spoke wisely, smiling at Naruto.

"Now you are only Gennin, first level ninjas. All the Gennin will be grouped into three man squads, each squad will be led by a Jonin an elite ninja." I wanted to groan as I heard him say that. Elite ninja my butt, I knew it was just a flashy way of saying: "hey, I killed a lot of people!"

I glanced at Hinata, who had been staring at Naruto with a blush for a whole three minutes with hope. I elbowed Hinata, getting the shy girl's attention, and made a kissy face an wiggled my eyebrows. It earned mea playful smack on the shoulder from her. I scoffed a giggle as Iruka started to talk again.

"we wanted each squad to have a balance of strengths and ability's so that's how we set them up!" Iruka sweat dropped as Shikamoru yawned.

"I will now announce the squads!" He chimed with a forced smile.

I felt someone staring at me and met The face of an adorable puppy that had jumped onto my desk. I gazed up at the puppy, who gave me a grin and I smile back.

 _Hello there, cute stuff_ I thought as my fingers combed threw the dogs soft fur. He yipped in glee and jumped on to my head, snuggling in between my blue ponytails with its tail wagging happily.

"...squad seven, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, but because of lack of people, Amy Yamaki will be joining squad seven too..."

I stopped listening as I gave Naruto a thumbs up, before patting Hinata beside me on the back and watched when Hinata's squad was called.

I silently laughed at Ino when it came to her squad, who must have known, as the blond glared at me from across the room.

The rest of the teams were said and left, leaving my team in the classroom alone. I had already said goodbye to Hinata and her team, so now we waited inside the classroom, eating our lunch. I was thinking about what to do next as I sat bored to death. It had been, what, an hour now?

I got up and jump out the classroom window, deciding to take a quick stroll through the village. I had to do something as I hated being bored. But, I stopped walking when Moegi ran into me, crying her baby eyes out.

"(sniff) I-I'm s-sorry"

"Moegi-Chan! what happened?" I kneeled down to her, Moegi had fallen down from the impact of colliding with me. She was not hurt physically, thank kami.

Moegi sniffed, her nose running as she tried to speak but couldn't. I knew what could help her and took Moegi's hand, not asking for permission, as I dragged the little girl away. We move threw the crowded market with ease, Moegi holding tightly to my hand. we came upon a dirt path that lead us up to the top of the Hokage mount.

"Why did you bring me here?" Moegi asked as she sat on the edge of the first Hokage's head.

The girls feet dangled off the edge as I sat a good distance away from it. I didn't like heights, at all, and smiled at her nervously, calming down and enjoying the view.

I spoke softly with my normal voice that made Moegi blush and listen. "In the past, I would come here to calm down whenever I was feeling down..."

I looked into the valley below and Moegi took on a sad expression. I didn't ask about what happened. It was not my business.

"you remind me a lot of myself you know?" I told her, after a peaceful silence went by between us, looking down at Moegi calmly.

Moegi blushed some more, frowning in confusion and spoke innocently. "how am I like you? Everyones supposed to be different"

"true. but, I can sense that we are alike in the little things. I guess when you're young everything is a question" I mused and Moegi became even more confused.

I smiled at her and whispered in her ear playfully,"when we try to help one person out we end up helping everyone in return"

"Oh! So in helping me you're helping everyone? That's cool! How do you do it? can you teach me!" The girl gushes out as she jumped onto my lap.

I froze and calmed down a bit, smiling at Moegi before I spoke. "I suppose I can teach you, but you must keep everything I teach you a secret, okay?"

"Hehe, yes ma'am! So when do we start!"

I watched the girl get inpatient in amusement and get up, carrying Moegi on my hip like the toddler she was. But, it hurt my back a little, I grin weakly before putting Moegi back down as the young girl giggles.

"I shall teach you every lunch time, we will meet here to train starting tomorrow, but once I start my missions our training will be postponed. Now, be on your way and you may call me Sensei!" I called out to her smirking.

"Hai, Sensei!" I smiled as Moegi yelled before running home excitedly.

I sigh happily, maybe I could make one ninja have good morals? But, as the sun was low in the sky, it hit me, I'm late!

I made my way back to the academy in a hurry, thinking about how I was going to deal with my new team leader.

I got there but my team was being really stupid. I stared at Sakura, expecting her to explain but she sighs and shrugs, as Naruto giggled evilly. I smirk and let things play out.

"Naruto what are you doing!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto placed a chalkbrood eraser in between the door and the door frame, so when their team captain came he or she would be getting a head full of chalk.

I only rolled my eyes and sighed, walking up to Naruto and giving him another eraser...

"you're helping him!?" Sakura yelled at me as if I had betrayed her.

"well, if he is going to make a fool out of all of us might as well make it count, right?" I said proudly.

Naruto grinned and nodded while Sakura muttered to herself. "he's turned Amy-Chan into him!The world is over..."

"there's no way a Jonin would fall for something that stupid..." I rolled my eyes again as Sasuke came back to us, goodie!

I chuckled, thinking how this would turn out. But, then our sensei stepped in and fell for the trick.

"hmm, how should I put this? My first impression of this group, you're all a bunch of idiot's, meet me up on the roof" The man stated in a bored tone and dispersed into clouds of smoke.

I and the team went up to the roof, sat down on some steps and listened to the one eyed man that leaned on a railing in front of them, looking bored. Did he even like his job?

The man had light gray hair that stuck up as his head band kept it up, while also covering his left eye. A black mask covered his neck and half of his face. He wore the standard ninja attire and gave off an aloft presence to all. I like him!

"Alright, why don't you introduce yourselves? one at a time." He started and Sakura raised her hand and he nodded for her to speak and she did.

"Introduce ourselves? What are we supposed to say?"

"Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, Hobbies, things like that" He said calmly as Naruto frowned.

Naruto spoke up and I perked up as we heard him. "why don't you tell us stuff first, I mean before we talk tell us about you, so we can see how this is supposed to work?"

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate... I don't feel like telling you that. My dream's for the future... never really thought about it? As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies." I blinked as Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke sweatdropped.

Sakura whispered about him not telling them anything about him. Kakashi continued while I tried not to laugh. "Okay, your turn. You on the right your first."

"hehe, believe it I'm, Naruto Uzumaki! I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen Iruka-Sensei got me at the Ichiraku noodle shop! But I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the hot water into the ramen cup" Naruto fiddled with his head protector and I mentally face-palmed herself.

"My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them, and my future dream is! To be the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and treat me like I'm somebody! Somebody important!"

I stared at him kindly and smiled lovingly at my bro, while their team sighed sweat-dropping and continuing on to Sakura, all she talked about was Sasuke this and Sasuke that. she also made room for me in the things she liked.

I winked at her as Sakura gave me a peace sign. We girls must stick together! But, when she said she hated Naruto, I patted Naruto's crying form as they went on to Sasuke, which I was sure was going to be so much fun! (Sarcasm)

"My name Is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't particularly like anything," Sakura started to cry, joining Naruto,and I was stuck in-between the two. Sasuke was coldly glaring over his conjoined hands at nothing in particular as I glared at him, he continued.

"What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality! I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone..."

"you do know what you have to do to restore your clan right? Like ew..."I say bluntly.

The tension in the air broke and Kakashi sighed as Naruto fell over laughing his head off. Sakura whined to me blushing.

"Amyyyyyy, don't say that out loud it's embarrassing if you say it like that!"

I giggle as Kakashi coughs, trying to maintain the mature atmosphere and tells us to calm down, while Sasuke glared at me who noticed the red in his cheeks. He was totally a closet perv.

"Okay, Amy Yamaki, right? your turn..." Kakashi said, getting me to stop giggling and blush from the spotlight on me. I nervously answered, biting my lip.

"I-I'm Amy Y-Yuki, and I like books, games, and movies. But also my friends. My hobbies are writing, reading and listening to music, I also sing but only rarely tho."I rubbed my hands on my lap.

"The things I dislike are when people touch me without asking, back stabbing and disrespect. My dream for the future is... To have world peace and no hate..."

It was quiet as Naruto gushed about having the cutest little sister. Kakashi stared at me before eye-smiling respectfully at what I said. I smiled shyly back before I hid behind Naruto.

"Good, you're each unique and you have your own Ideas, We'll have our first mission tomorrow." Kakashi said with a sarcastically happy voice and Naruto grinned up at Kakashi.

"yay! What kind of mission are we going to have!"

"It's a task that the four of us will do together," Kakashi explained to Naruto, who got more hyped up and started yelling at him to tell them what it was more. Icould only roll her eyes as Kakashi spoke up again but this time serious.

"A survival exercise"

I was frightened as Kakashi explained to us the special mission we had to do. I just cowered behind Naruto even more when Kakashi got too serious explaining, no one ever passed his test. After Kakashi was done the explaining, he reminded us to not eat breakfast before he dispersed into smoke again, leaving everyone in an awkward silence.

"Naruto what am I going to do! I don't know anything about being a ninja yet!" I cried, panicking, while thinking of a plan to run away.

I knew Kakashi was smart enough to notice if I was weak, what if I died or worse, had a panic attack!

Naruto looked at me worried, while Sakura pushed him to the side and gave me a comforting hug, speaking reassuringly to me.

"Don't worried Amy-Chan! I will help you as much as I can so don't give up!"

"O-okay Sakura-Chan..." I told Sakura, faking shyness as I smiled thankfully.

"You're, late!" Sakura and Naruto yelled.

I and Sasuke sigh as Kakashi continued his lie.

"Well, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way"

"Okay, let's get started!" Naruto and Sakura growled at him, as he cleared his throat when he spoke.

I wasn't really listening to him as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up at Kakashi in surprise. He made an eye smile at me before he went on to explain the bell test while setting up the clock. I listened so I wouldn't be caught by him again.

"here we go, it's set for noon. Your assignment is very simple, you just have to take these bells from me, that's all there is to it. If you can't get then by noon, you go without lunch," Kakashi explained. Naruto whined before Kakashi pointed at the three wooden posts and continued.

"you'll be tied to those posts, and you'll watch as I eat my lunch in front of you."

I smiled slyly as I had eaten breakfast earlier at Sakura's which she tried to get me not to do but she knew once I've made up my mind there was no changing it. I looked over at Sakura smugly as she glared at me in awe before mouthing 'how-did-you-know?' to me. I giggled, getting her to tackle me playfully but stopped suddenly. I saw her thinking face and smirked amused, I loved it when I pissed her off.

"Wait a minute there's three of us, how come there's only two bells?" I and Sakura said at the same time but I used a high girly voice to badly intimidate her. it worked and she pinched me while Kakashi chuckled at us.

He answered us happily with sarcasm dripping from his tongue.

"haha, well, that way at least one of you will end up tied to a post and ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the mission! That one goes back to the academy, then again? All three of you can flunk out to. You can use any weapons including shuriken. If you are not papered to kill me; you won't be able to take the bells"He answered us happily with sarcasm dripping from his tongue.

"but those weapons are too dangerous sensei!" Sakura yelled while getting up as she helped me up too who gulped obviously nerves. my body was shaking like I was a shivering scared kitten. Naruto hugged me to him when he noticed and yelled out confidently at Kakashi. "especially since you couldn't dodge that eraser!"

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links; you can safely ignore them. Lowest scores, losers. When I say start you can begin!" Kakashi barreled and it made me mad at him because I knew Naruto just made that joke to cheer me up.

Kakashi didn't have to be so mean to him and that's what made me frown in anger which I never usually showed. Naruto let go of me and pounced on to Kakashi but he was soon restrained as Kakashi held him down before speaking in an angry tone.

"Don't be in such a hurry, I haven't said start yet, but you came at me in the full intent of destroying me so... How can I say this? I'm actually starting to like you guys, get ready... and start!"

I saw my whole team disappeared in different directions leaving only me, Naruto and Kakashi out in the open. I stood there nervously while Naruto got out of Kakashi's hold, appearing in front of me protectively, since he knew or basically thought I didn't know how to fight.

Oh, shit! I thought to panic as I just realized that I couldn't show that I was good in anything or I'd be suspected so I was like a glass vase waiting to get smashed out here. this is not good...

"Ah! You must be Amy Yuki, right? The Hokage informed me about your inexperience in being a ninja but The same rules still apply to you too so be careful" Kakashi said happily with an eyes smile which I smile nervously back to but mental want to snort . I thought to myself sarcastically really?

The Hokage just had to go out and tell him how much I sucked? Well, I can use that to my advantage but I'll have to be careful like he said... "Don't worry Amy-Chan! Your big bro is going to protect you!" Naruto yelled confidently but I was not that convinced as he continued yelling to Kakashi this time while grinning scornfully. "You and me right here fare and square! Right now!"

"You know compared to the others you're a little bit weird?" Kakashi stated. he sweat dropped and stared at Naruto blankly, trying to figure him out. I knew he would never because no one could figure out Naruto. It would be like trying to catch air with your hands. Naruto smirked and yelled proudly as he gets into a fighting stance. I backed away before he ran at Kakashi. "Oh, ya? Well, the only thing weird here is your haircut! Ah!"

"Shinobi battle techniques part one, taijutsu. The physical part-!"' Aaaaaaaah! Pervert! Ew!" Kakashi began to explain the shinobi battle techniques but my ear-splitting scream put a halt to their battle. they look over at me who was pointing a disapproving finger at Kakashi's book. he pulled out while explaining.

I had a disgusted expression on my face. But, I was mentally laughing my head off as I saw Kakashi blush a little from being found out, until he and I realized my mistake. he appeared out of nowhere in front of me, asking curiously. "Oh! So you know this book, have you read it by any chance?"

I didn't speak as I blushed dark red, like how Hinata would get around Naruto and looked away embarrassed. Kakashi chuckled before going to pat my head. Naruto saw this and moved like the wind, getting in between me and Kakashi in two seconds. We stand there stunned, holding Kakashi's wrist painfully tight, Naruto looked ready to bite. I see Kakashi's skin start to bruise as he merely raised an eyebrow at his limb.

"No one touches my Amy-Chan! Unless she allows it!" Naruto roared, glaring coldly at Kakashi and I worried for Kakashi's safety. gently grabbing Naruto by the shoulder, making him look at me. I give him a pout and he went back to fighting Kakashi. But, the older ninja was only play fighting with him.

"Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time"

"Naruto get out of their quick! He's going to destroy you!" Sakura yelled as she gave out her position. I ran to her pulling her back into the bushes that she had come from. Kakashi spoke proudly while I tried not to laugh. "too late! Leaf village secret finger Jutsu! A thousand years of death!"

"that wasn't a hand sign at all, he just poked him?" Sakura whispered beside me as we laid on the ground and I giggled a little getting her attention before I whispered with a sly grin. "He, impaled him, hehe-! Ow"

"Amy-Chan! You can be a real pervert sometimes you know that? Ugh..." Sakura mumbled complaining after pinching me again and I just grinned back at her cheekily. I and Sakura had heard Naruto complaining about breakfast which got Sakura to groan as I smirk again but she glares pinching my arm, I whimpered blankly.

"Ow..."

I wince and rub it off with a glare to Sakura. Naruto stupidly got stuck in a trap again, proceeding to hang from a tree. I and Sakura wondered if he was trying to be an idiot, shuriken from out of nowhere naile into Kakashi, but it was a clone.

I bit my lip as Sasuke moved his position in the trees, giving away his hiding place. It gets Sakura to worry, but before she would give away ours, I grabbed her arm and kept her still which got her to stare at my confused. I looked at her blankly pointing to the trees around us and then to me before she remembered that I couldn't jump trees.

"Just stay here then Amy-Chan! I'm sure that you'll be able to start over at the academy!" Sakura said with a reassuring smile before leaving me behind as I looked at her in disbelief and anger. I couldn't believe that Sakura would ditch me, her own comrade but I calmed down and thought logically, thinking of a plan.

I stayed put and watch my teammates get beat up by Kakashi before coming out and cutting Naruto loose. He looked up at me from falling on the ground face first with a grin. I hushed him.

"you will help me find the others and then we will all fight Kakashi head on got it?"

Naruto nodded not questioning me as he knew how stubborn I could be before we headed out to find Sasuke stuck in the ground, his head poking out as he glared at us. I just glared coldly back making him flinch. I did not want any of his attitudes at the moment. finding Sakura and dispelling the Genjutsu cast on her which, Sasuke happily did. I forced him too. we all hid and plotted on what to do about the bells.

"I don't see why we need to team up? I can defeat Kakashi-Sensei all on my own..." Sasuke whispered through clenched teeth as he glared at all of us and I just smacked him at the back of the head surprising him, Sakura and Naruto by my actions before Naruto whined to me too, agreeing.

"Ya, Amy-Chan! Why are we helping Sasuke? We can just finish Kakashi on our own-! Ow..."

"No, we can't, you dimwits. Listen! why do you think Kakashi gave us this test?" I asked after hitting Naruto in the back of the head too and watched my new teammates think before Sakura answered me.

"To test are skills!"

"good, now tell me, why would Kakashi put his whole gennin team against one another to get bells?" I asked them seriously with a frown as they looked at each other and didn't know. I sighed before explaining to them.

"He wants us to turn on each other so that we wouldn't see that we need to use teamwork in order to pass..."

"Oh! It makes sense now But how do we beat Kakashi together?" Naruto said frowning in confusion as I face-palmed before speaking tiredly.

"we don't need to defeat him or even take the bells really, we only need to show that we can use teamwork"

I went on telling them a plan as Sasuke listened and Naruto followed along with Sakura before we decided to put it to the test. I watched as Naruto and Sasuke got into position hiding in the treeline in front of Kakashi while Sakura hid in a high tree.

I hid behind Kakashi in the bushes. we used the sun to reflect the light to signal Sakura, she did the same to our other teammates, they started their performance. I and Sakura sat back and enjoyed the show.

"hey get back here you emo duck! Let me kick your ass!" Naruto shadow clone yelled at a Sasuke shadow clone as they both ran out into the open field in front of Kakashi getting his attention before the fake Sasuke stopped turning to kick the fake-Naruto in the gut sending him flying into a nearby tree. Fake-Naruto pulled himself up as Fake-Sasuke smirked taunting him.

"Awe was that too much for the little dork? Why don't you just quit being a ninja!"

"why don't you quit being a smart ass!" Fake-Naruto yelled attacking fake-Sasuke again with a kunai but missed as Kakashi intervened by grabbing the fake-Naruto's wrist and fake-Sasuke's foot that was going for fake-Naruto's rib-cage before Kakashi glared at them speaking in anger. "I told you to get the bells, not to fight each other now use your time properly before it runs out and no one passes!"

"Alright, Kakashi-sensei!" yelled the real Naruto and Sasuke happily grinned before their clones dispersed, leaving a very confused Kakashi as the real, Naruto came out of the smoke made by his clones. Naruto used the smoke as a cover to hide in. he tried to give Kakashi an uppercut but Kakashi moved backward only for his legs to be kicked by the real Sasuke's, who hid behind him with me still hiding, as he mocked Kakashi surprising him as he restrained him.

"Don't let down your guard!"

Kakashi did a replacement Jutsu before getting attacked by Naruto again, but Sakura jumped down on top of where he really was making him a pancake in the process while I let some of my fast speed come out as I grabbed the bells replacing them with a shadow clone version of them before hiding back into my hiding spot.

"ugh, you guys are fast but I'm afraid not fast enough, though." Kakashi said as the clock went off and my teammates smirked before I came out shyly walking up and giving Kakashi the bells as I spoke happily "I don't think so Kakashi-sensei! Here, I give these to you if you let my teammates pass instead of me."

"how did you? Why would you do that? you do know you'll fail And be sent back into the academy?" I just smiled back as Kakashi said that remembering my third birthday and first grimly, proving what a ninja could do before answering honestly with a frown.

"I would give up my life for them to be happy... because some people come into your life as blessings, others come into your life as lessons, a life is meant to be cherished not abandoned, Kakashi-sensei..."

Kakashi stared at me shocked for a moment before smiling warmly at me as he nodded his head in understanding. I smile back warmly too, turning to my teammates and giving them a thumbs up. They all raised a eyebrow at me and laughed.

"The power of youth is for everyone, so let's do this together!" I said shyly but happily while blushing as Kakashi looked at us in horror as my team repeated with me yelling.

"The power of youth forever!"

"Yamaki-Chan! May I have a word with you?" Kakashi asked as team seven was going home. I nodded yes saying goodbye to Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura who waved bye to me before I turned my attention onto a very serious Kakashi. He stared at me sternly as he spoke.

"Yamaki-Chan, can you explain why I couldn't find or catch an untrained village girl? And also how she can plan a whole attack in five minutes?"

shit...

I backed away from Kakashi, not faking my nervousness for once, as I looked around. staring back at his steel glare and decided that I had to do the one thing I hated to do. Lie...

"I-I would s-sneak into the ninja academy and watch them learn, I would try not to get caught but when I did I would always make up an excuse. Like wanting to read to the kids or something and it would work every time." I said nervously.

Kakashi's gaze softened and he kneeled down to my height before asking me in confusion. "Why didn't you just become a ninja? We all have been trying to get you to become one."

"It's because I don't want to fight, I want to defend. I hate killing and hurting others. It's against my morals..." I said honestly and Kakashi was quiet for a while. he looked to be thinking before he gave me an eye smiles, going to pat me on the head. but, when I flinch away before he could touch me, He stopped.

Kakashi eye creases, asking me in a serious voice. " I noticed when you were with Naruto you're okay with him touching you, but with me you flinch away. why?"

"It's not just you, sensei I'm like that with all men...Naruto's just like a brother is all" I murmured quietly and wrapped my arms around me in defence. Kakashi stared at me darkly, asking the question I knew was coming but didn't want to hear, carefully.

"Amy... did someone... assault you?"

'why did he have to ask? Why can't everyone just leave that matter alone... It happened okay! The past is the past...' I thought annoyed and showed no emotion. my silence answered his question.

"I see... well, please go home and have a good night, Yamaki-Chan as for tomorrow we will go on our first mission..." Kakashi said as he was about to dispersed. But, I stopped him, grabbing his arm to stop him. I let go as if I had burned myself and spoke through clenched teeth.

"Don't tell anyone..."

 _ **To be continued!**_


	7. Chapter 6

The Sunflower Sannin Chapter Six

"There is sunblock in case it gets too hot, some snacks if you get hungry and your favorite book for when your bored!"

"Airi-san!" I whine, if I didn't leave now my team was bound to leave without me!

Airi huffs before letting go of my travel bag.

"Just be carful okay?" She says with a worried frown and I gave her a big hug, making her smile.

"Sure thing, Airi-san!" And with that I ran out the front door and towards the villege gates, where my team was about to leave.

Catching up, I cring as alcohol hit my nose and walk beside Kakashi, who was the furthest from our drunk client. Wasn't their a rule about drinking in the middle of the day? Ugh, I digress and look around.

Big farm fields where to my left as forest was to my right. I never left the viallege and turning my head around, as the village became to get further and further away, it seemed smaller on the outside...

"So... Whats the mission again?" We all sigh at Naruto, who sheepishly laughs.

"We are delivering the client the land of waves" Sakura says with an eyes roll and I frown at her, sending glares into her back. She glanced back at me before biting her lip, sending me a guilty look.

I scoff and turn my gave away, ignoring her apologetic stares. She had started this, leaving me to defend myself in the bell test. Kami forbid, Sasuke was all she thought about when she ditched me to find and help him...

A wind whips by us all and suddenly Kakashi was on the ground beside me, laying in a hundred bloody pieces everywhere, as I freeze.

Million blurry images of dead bodies consumed me before my eyes roll back into my head and I faint into a par of arms.

"Kakashi sensei! What are we going to do they took Amy-Chan!" Naruto cried.

Sasuke was looking left and right, hoping to get a trail off the two ninjas. But, no luck and Kakashi paled, as he suddenly grabs the bridge builder harshly around the collar. He glares coldly at the poor man in the eyes before speaking calmly.

"Now, let's talk... why would mist ninja attack a bridge builder such as yourself if you are just traveling home? This was signed a C rank mission for a reason, Hmm?"

Tazuna, the builder choked out his reasoning as fast as he could. But, Kakashi tightens his hold on the builder's shirt collar, almost choking Tazuna. It was official Kakashi had snapped, closing his eyes, only looking back at the man with a forced eye smile that seemed really cold. Bringing his face closer to Tazuna's, he whispered in his ear happily with a cheery voice.

"If anything happens to my student I'll stab your head threw a tree branch... slowly..."

He turns back, dropping the man to the floor, as to inform the hysterical Team seven what they will do. "Now, let's continue on our voyage, I'm sure if their main target was you, then they will be coming back right? So all we need to do is wait! Then make them talk and find Amy!"

Team seven calmed down and agreed to Kakashi's plain, hearing his calming statement before continuing on their way. But, silently, hoping their comrade would be okay without them.

"HA!" Naruto yells, shouting a kunai throw the brush, as Sakura scream in fear. they all watch him hurry over to whatever he was aiming. Sakura starts to twitch as kakashi and sasuke move away, giving her free room to beat the shit out of him.

"Naruto! What the heck do you think you're doing?" She yells at him, having a mini heart attack from being surprised at his antics. He ignored her as she ran over to where he threw his kunai too and found an injured white bunny. "Eh!"

"Naruto why'd did you have to go and kill a poor bunny..."Kakashi complained with an annoyed sigh. Naruto freaked out, holding the bunny close in his arms, apologizing to it again and again. "I'm sorry bunny, I'm so sorry! I thought I heard something and assumed it was an enemy!"

"Naruto, will you shut up! And give me that, Ugh..." sakura complain taking the bunny from Naruto, he was squishing it to death, as the bunny griped onto her for dear life shivering. Kakashi suddenly yelled. "Everyone get down, now!"

Team seven ducked and were surprised to see a man, standing on a sword that had lodged itself into a tree, as Naruto noticed his cow print paints and seemed to be contemplating something. He sat his chin in his hand, tapping a finger to his lip, as they all sweatdrop.

"Mr. Moo!" Naruto yelled with a proud grin on his face. His team sighed stressfully, focusing back on to a very pissed off man above them who snapped.

"Who are you calling, Mr. Moo, you brat!"

'Naruto you're going to be the death of me...' kakashi thought stressfully as he sighed, challenging Zabuza after taunting him with his copycat ability's. He gets out of a water prison Jutsu with the help of team seven and was able to demobilize Zabuza, breathing hard with exhaustion, as he asked one thing seriously. "Where did you take her?!"

Zabuza cringed as kakashi grabbed his throat roughly and started to chuckle, which started to turn into laugh historically, causing team seven to question his sanity a bit. kakashi growled in annoyance from Zabuza lack of obedience. he slammed Zabuza body into a tree while still holding him around the neck.

"Answer the question!" Kakashi yelled through gritted teeth, scaring even his students who backed away from them and Zabuza smirked, ceasing his laughter before, pulling kakashi closer and whispers a threat in Kakashi's ear bitterly. "I will never let you have her, she is mine..."

They were wrong, now kakashi snapped. He went to kill Zabuza, screaming in rage. But, someone else beat him to it. A Anbu from the mist came out to retrieve Zabuza's body and explained what he did for the gennin to understand, before disappearing into the wind and reappearing a safe distance away. The Anbu and Zabuza were presumed gone.

"Amy... I will find you, please don't be dead when I do..." Kakashi vowed, collapsing to the ground and passes out.

Team seven quickly gathered up kakashi and dragged him to the bridge builder's house.

"Why did you bring the girl? Do you know how Zabuza will react to seeing her!"

"I couldn't just leave her there! She does not look like a ninja from the leaf does she? look at her blue hair! plus, The poor girl fainted at the first sight of us man, even before we killed that Kakashi clone!" The other brother advocated as I slowly awake.

"She might have just been at the wrong place in the wrong time? Hey, maybe shes from the mist too! I could not let her be killed while getting involved with the leaf and that bridge builder. with Zabuza out to kill him. She'd be dead meat..." His voice seemed to soften as I relize in horror that the roges had taken me.

"Ugh... Listen it's all nice and all that you're having a mushy moment brother. But, have you even thought this through! Why save her at all if you're just going to end up bringing her to the danger itself?" his brother scoffed "And anyway why do you even care about her, man? ...OH, I know!"

The other brother with the rough voice said, teasing clear in his tone. The brother that was holding me shifted uncomfortably as he continued. "You got the hots for her don't you? It's written all over your face dude! Ha-ha!"

"Shut it, Meizu... It's not like that, Knock it off!" Gozu tried to shout without waking me up as his brother pranced around mocking him and making kissy faces before a voice stopped them in their tracks.

"What is all the racket about! I was hoping to find you two nitwits with the bounty, but here I find you prancing around... with a girl?"

Both the brother's stopped what they were doing, silence making everything tence. before Meizu started blaming his brother, cowering away. Gozu explained to Zabuza what had happened before getting to why he took me.

"So she was not involved with the fight? Hmm... with that blue hair she could be like us" Zabuza voice showed no emotion as I felt him touched my face softly, trying hard not to flinch. His touch disappeared and he continued.

"Put her in my room for now... watch over her in case she was a part of those little leafs, if they come to save her kill them!"

"Yes, sir!" Hai!" The demon brothers said in unison before heading into the base.

I wonder, what did I get myself into?

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	8. Chapter 7

The Sunflower Sannin Chapter Seven

 _ **(Zabuza Pov)**_

"Ow, you little runt!" I yell, getting up and go to the bathroom, as I kick off the little annoying puppy girly had found in the woods.

I took pity on it and let her have it. But, if I had known he would bite me every time I got close to him or the girl, I would have left the thing to rot.

 _I don't get it... how could she not have escaped or even tried by now?_ I pondered. Coming out of the bathroom to see the girl cuddling into my sheets.

The pup laying protective by her head, growling at me. I scoff.

"Hate you too"

The days have become almost a routine now, get up, train, and then chill. It was a nice change. I was in my chill mode when I looked over to the kitchen, Seeing her from the living room.

She was learning how to make tea with Haku, teaching her each step of the way. He looked to be taking a liking to her lately, they all have. But, not me.

I refuse to believe her sweet and shy act she gave off was real. No one could truly accept our or even my ways, then again. could she be that oblivious to what we do?

"Haku, I'm going for a walk. your incharge" I sigh, pulling myself up off the old couch. It was in poor condition, but it was better than none, right?

Haku smiles with a pot of tea in his hands in acknowledgment.

"Girly, you're coming!" I shout over my shoulder, grabbing my sword off the ground.

 _Have to keep an eye on her..._

The girl looked at me. her big violet orbs stare at me in confusion, blinking like a puppy and I glare back. she has the nerve to smile and run over to the door, putting on her straw sandals, happily.

I ignore her and leave, secretly enjoying the brats happiness.

The whole walk she didn't say a thing and it was okay. I look over my shoulder to see her violet orbs flickering around, watching everything or anything they could.

A curious one she was and probably would ask him a hundred questions too, if she could speak. I had to say the walk was pleasant, being in a person's company without the constant worrying about conversation.

It made me hope she wasn't a spy, knowing that it was stupid to hope. But, it had been a long time since someone had not judged me. Haku was one out of two now, so maybe that is why he liked her. I tried to ignore her the whole time. it was hard when she kept tripping on everything in sight.

"can't you even see? you are mute, not blind!" I yell. her seventh trip had snapped my patience, as I spun around to face her fallen figure. she looks up at me in shock and hurries to stand up. her eyes avoiding mine the rest of the way. I sigh, hating the tension.

"Look, don't trip again. Okay?" I mumbul. it was silent for a while as we walked. her behind me as a small giggle rings in my ear. it was small at first then full on chuckles. I am surprised to find the shy brat had broken her shell, laughing till she cried behind me. It was contagious as I found myself chuckling with her. Maybe she wasn't all that bad, maybe she was even cute...

"Okay, let's get back. Haku will chew are heads off if we're late" I huff out, heading the way back.

The brat follows, skipping happily beside me and I raise an eye brow.

"hey, if you keep that up your begging to tri-" no sooner did I begin to state, she trips and falls. without thinking, I grab her before her head meet the ground.

It surprised me and by the shock violet eyes she was too, we both freeze. She looks at me with blushing cheeks and I let her go, focusing on getting back to base again, as I ignore the urge to make an excuse.

 _she is a brat, a spy, not worth your time_ I repeated. But, I knew that it was all lies I tried to convince myself to believe. we soon were back at the base.

"Well, you two are back early" The annoying boy, who I decided to keep with me sung. why do I still keep him around? Oh ya! I can't cook for shit...

"Haku, Shut up"

"ouch, touchi" Haku says, pouting as he is given a hug by the brat. He smiles down at her, patting her head. is that a tear on his cheek! what the hell? He turns to look at me, mocking sadness.

"at least someone knows how to show affection (sniff)" He has got to be kidding as I silently seethe at him.

A soft hand halted my violent thoughts, as my gaze finds the brat holding my clenched fist.  
They were still wrapped in bandages from my last fight.

Her frown was obvious, motioning to my bedroom with her other hand pointing. I guess that she was worried about my injuries; could she get anymore caring?

Huffing out my anger from Haku. I listen to the brats demands, chuckling as she tries to brag me their. But, fails as my weight just made her little feet skid on the floor. I let her pull me along, we entier my room and I watch her for a while as she spaces out.

"you're very vulnerable at times you know" I say before I grab her, flipping her over my shoulder, and proceeding to tosse her on my bed without a care.

She had squealed, landing with a thump that sounded funny, as she glared at me from over the end of the bed. She was cute when she didn't realize it...

I stopped my laughing and frown, creasing my eyebrows.

 _What am I thinking!_

I try to fix my thoughts, peeking at her from over my shoulder. I saw her snuggling into my pillow, making my face flush a little. Biting my lip, I take off my tank top and make my way to her. she was already fast asleep.

I had made it a rule for her to sleep in my bed, incase she was a spy. Her slow breathing proved her asleep. how was it that she didn't run from me, but instead smiled?

A piece of her blue fringe laid on her cheek, thinking none the wiser. I pushed in behind her ear softly, caressing her soft, pale skin with my knuckles. She was warm. her face, fascinating me as her Long black eyelashes, minty blue hair, and rose pink lips made me lean towards her a bit.

"Ruff"

I snap my hand away and look to my leg, pain making its way through it, as I see the mutt biting me. He was good protecter for her at least. I rip him off and glare, throwing the annoying monster out of the room.

It was to close, I was to close. She been making me feel strange ever since she came and I liked it, but also feared it. was this right? I had no idea. silently walking back to the bed, I look at her.

 _what are you doing to me?_

"Okay! here's your lunchbox, a book incase you get bored, some snacks on the way their-"

"Haku" I growled out.

The brat looked like she couldn't take anymore and his motherly nagging irked the hell out of me. She was likely older than ten, not stupid. He stopped and smiled at me.

"Yes Zabuza?"

"Shut up" I grunt out and grin as girly found Haku's mocking gasp funny. It had became a nice routine for me and the brat, going out for a walk everyday. It wasn't planned that way as every time I left she followed after me now, thinking since I welcomed her the first time it was okay. But, it was only when I forgot to take her with me one time, I regreted it as she recoiled back into her little shell.

 **(Flashback)**

"brat, get come out here!" I shouted, banging against the door.

"Zabuza, she's not going to listen to you when you shout" Haku said, walking calmly up to the scene. I was locked out of my room and the brat was inside, crying her eyes out and not letting me in. I snarl at him and get ready to bang my fist against the door again, but stop.

"how... how do I" I ask him breathing hard.

"you know what to do Zabuza" was all he said to me before leaving. I looked at him in anger and clenched my jaw. he was right and I had taken a deep breath, knocking on my door.

"hey, kid. I-I'm sorry for not taking you today... I promise to take you on a walk everyday, does that sound nice?" I cringed at the obvious panicky sound of my voice. But, it worked.

she had open the door in tears, jumping on me. her death grip made my stomach clench. It only had been two hours since I had left. I liked to believe that she had missed me. But, it was foolish, as it didn't matter how much I wanted her to stay she wouldn't. Well, I thought that until she had whispered brokenly.

"I don't want to be alone anymore..."

 **(End of Flashback)**

 _What happened to you?_ I thought, looking down at the girl in question. Her hand was held safely in mine, making sure she would not trip again. Our hands swung back and forth as we walk. I knew what was happening. It was taking everything in me not to open up more to her, making it much harder to leave her, and that scared me.

"Hm?" I hum in question. She was pulling my hand and pointing to a pond. I raise a eyebrow at how excited she seems. Her body was jumping like a spring as I nodded. she ran off to it before falling face first into the water.

"HAHAHA" I bust out laughing, I couldn't help it. She glares at me, getting back up.

(splash!)

"You little shit!" I yell, my clothes soaked, as the shit in question laughs her ass off now. She stops abruptly, seeing me do a hand sign. I grin at her and slap my hand on the lake's surface, making a small wave crash down on her. But, without warning the little brat jumps on my back from behind.

 _That sneaky devil!_

I hold on to her legs and let my body sink into the water, smirking as she looks at me. Her face upside down as she lead forward over my head, glaring at me. But, my smirk turns into a smile as she's held my face in her hands.

Our faces get closer, that strange feeling again pulls in my chest and my eyes start to close. How was it the water made her hair look angelic, like a real life siren? I don't know what I expected, but her hands squishing my face was not it!

"What the hell!" I yell, gasping for air as she walks out of the lake giggling. Her swaying wet kimono, distracting me momentarily, as I glare at her. She looks back at me, mischief lining her gaze.

One finger of hers pointed to me, holding half of my bandages, as my hand flew to my face. She had ripped part of them off, leaving some rapped around my neck, but my face uncovered.

"If you wanted to see my face, you could have just asked girly" I chime, smirking at her blush.

I advance towards her, watching her eyes look down at my wet clothes and skin, as my smirking turns into a grinning. Now, only a few inches away. Gently, taking her hands into my grip, I lean down and softly kiss the tops of her hands. Green shy orbs stuck within serious brown ones.

"Forgive me that I am not what you expected..." I whisper against her hands, pulling her closer to me, as there was only an inch between us. Her face was deep rose and I chuckled, caressing her cheek with my right palm.

The voices in my head, telling at me to stop, were muted. I grip her chin in my left hand, kneeling down to her level, as she seemed to figure out the situation.

 _hmm, and here I was thinking you were oblivious girly_ I ponder to myself chuckling.

"You'll pay for that girly..." I mumble in her ear, making the girl shiver. Her eyes getting wide as I lean in. she moves her head to the right and I kiss her left cheek. I glare at her, moving her head back, as her eyes plead me to stop.

"Whats wrong?" I ask softly, rubbing my free hand up and down her back. she had never been afraid of me before, did I push her too far?

She relaxed suddenly and hugs me around the neck, surprising me a bit before I let my arms wrap around her. Comforting wasn't my best quality, but I try too as she starts to shiver. Her skin felt cold and my eyes go wide.

Jumping up with her in my arms, I run at full speed back to base. She held her hands clutching my shirt, as she curled into my chest for heat, and I curse myself for not noticing earlier.

"Damn it!"

"Zabuza calm down-"

"Don't tell me to calm down! It's my friken fault shes... she's" I start to yell again, ignoring my bleeding had from punching a wall earlier, as I whisper in the end. Haku sighs, putting a fresh small towel on top of the girly's sweaty head. her body was burning up and my stomach clenches in gilt.

"Zabuza, watch her while I get some herbs. I ran out so she needs a new batch" He says and I nod, sitting in Haku's chair that he left beside my bed. Her breathing was heavy and If their was a time I wished to not be me this would be it.

"I'm sorry" I whisper.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	9. Chapter 8

The Sunflower Sannin Chapter Eight

"Ugh! Dame it your brutal, Haku!"

"You're the one who is brutal Zabuza... If you keep pulling them out like that, you really will be finished" Haku stated blandly as I roughly pulled out the needles, which e had momentarily killed me with at kakashi and I's first battle. Sitting up and glaring at Haku, I grunt.

"How long are you planning to wear that phony mask? Take it off!"

"I have found memories of this mask and besides, it was quite useful for tricking that ninja" Haku said happily as he pulled off the Anbu mask. "If I had not intervened you'd be dead now... that much is center"

"Putting me in a temporary death state is fine, but not throw the pressure points in my neck! Cruel as usual... I think you enjoy it?!" I grumbled annoyed as I fixed the bandages around my mouth, they had fell off during the battle, so that they would cover the bottom of my face completely from view.

Haku blushed and smiled considering it a compliment as he spoke up. "It was the only sure way... and I wouldn't want to mark up your flawless body, you'd complain about that even more"

I growled under his breath from Haku's words. Haku got up to look around and find that the mist has cleared and the leaf ninja's were gone, they were safe to go back to the base now.

"The mist has cleared... are you going to be alright next time?" Haku said worrying that I might not be ready to face kakashi again. But, I spat at the ground and growled through gritted teeth.

"The next time kakashi won't be able to trick me with his sharingan! Now we need to get back I highly doubt that those two idiots have not done something by now..." Haku nodded to me as I slowly stand up with the help of Haku and we tree jumped our way back to the base.

Until, we heard an ear splitting scream come from inside, which caused us both to give each other knowing looks, before rushing in to find the girl cowering under my bed. The demon brother were trying to bribe her into coming out, using candy but they froze, sensing I and Haku's dark energy behind them.

"What the Hell is going on!" I yell enraged, the brother quickly tried to explain, how she had woken up and saw them all bloody from training. She then had freaked and hid under the bed crying. I saw her scared form as Haku turned around and ordered everyone out, we obey. But, I make a demand from Haku.

"make sure she's not hurt"

Haku nodded before softly shutting the door. After what had felt like hours, I walked in when Haku left, telling me his theory of her fear in blood. I sat down on my bed, letting out a sigh of relief before laying down completely.

I noticed something moving and turned my head to the left to see her, peeking her big green eyes over the edge of the bed. she looked at me curiously, making me chuckle and go to pat her on the head. she filched away from me at first, but accepts slowly climbing onto the bed and snuggling up beside me, as she fell asleep. I looked at her in shock from her trusting me.

 _Why would a little girl like you trust me? From what I heard from Haku you didn't even move or listen when he talked to you. But here you are, snuggling up to me of all people... you kid are strange, but... interesting..._ I thought, smirking to myself before I too slowly fell asleep, Knowing that in a week I'd have to fight Kakashi again.

"you're safe with me..."

"You know we will be right back, so stop making that face!" I said coldly as she gave me the puppy dog eyes, trying to make me not go. It was very hard but I managed to resist it, inwardly smiling at the fact she will miss me while I was gone.

"Zabuza, why don't we just take her with us?" Haku asked as he packed his needles in his weapon pouch. I growled at him, rubbing my temple stressfully at her hopeful face. That would be my own living nightmare.

"Haku, She will get hurt if we bring her along, if there's a slim chance those leaf ninja defeat us which is highly unlikely, they will get her!"

She pouts in annoyance, blushing a little at that. I noticed and sighed tiredly, kneeling in front of her to stare into those big eyes seriously, but softened inside. I was detailing her to memorie, making sure that if I did lose I could remember her.

"I just want to keep you safe, you know that right?" she nodded sadly with a nervous look towards the exist before giving the do-you-have-to-go look and I nod, patting her head affectionately.

"Yes, but we will be back, so stop worrying about us already."

Haku came up to us as she gave us both a big hug before we left, shocking us. It made Haku smile and me smirk. Her little arms trying to hold onto us. But, it was no use as I picked her up and sat her on my bed gently.

I stopped for only a second in hesitation, seeing her begin to cry, but continued. It was not like I will never see her again? Knowing her, the moment I come back she'd hug me to death and cry.

 _Kami, Zabuza you sound like you love her?_ I think to myself as I and Haku flicker to the bridge. I make my mist appear around the leaf ninjas and smile, excepting the truth.

 _I guess I do..._

Then we attacked.

 _ **A/N - 'is it? What has Amy gotten herself into this time?' The author wondered as she put her pen down to think before smiling devilishly to the readers "Hmm, I guess we will have to find out in the next chapter then!" ;3**_


	10. Chapter 9

The Sunflower Sannin Chapter Nine

The demon brothers were left to babysit me, they always challenged me to a game of chess or tag. I didn't mind playing with them especially Gozu, who was always really nice to me. He was the first one to open up about himself and then his brother Mezui, they were okay at garding me. I would totally ask for it tho, if I was not trying to escape at the moment.

I showed them all my trust when Zabuza was visited by a mist ninja named Ao, offering to help him if he helped a woman named Mei become Mizukage, as I didn't ask anything about it.

Not one word left my lips.

I watched as the demon brother's whine about having to baby sit me but comply after Zabuza's threaten them. I wave good bye to Zabuza and he squints his eyes, showing me he was smiling and waved in return, leaving me.

I turn around going back inside the base, changing into a short dress Haku had bought me two days ago to make up for my old ruined one. It was a short brown dress that ended at my knees, but cute with frills. the dress also had a white blouse underneath it, that had puffy shoulders and a bow-tie. I loved it's pockets.

I left mine and Zabuza's room to find the demon brothers in the lounge chilling on the sofa playing shoji. I sneak past them not being noticed at all since they were so absorbed in their game.

walking thru the base silently I found a weapon seller, which was great since I needed some, as I had lost my beloved fanny pack, when the demon brothers were kidnapping me.

 _hehe, I suppose they won't mind me taking these!_ I thought evilly with a grin and took all the weapon's I could stuff into my dress pockets and a professional weapons pouch. But it wasn't until I came upon a huge hammer hanging on the wall like a trophy when I paused.

The whole thing looked to be made out of gold and silver but shined like diamonds. It looked familiar and something in me told me to take it. It was huge, it had a handle as long as Zabuza's sword and the mallet was as big as a barrel.

I notice right next to it was a mask, looking like they were made for each other, so I took it along as well.

After getting my new stuff, putting on the mask, as it looked freaking awesome on me, I ran out of the base and make my way through the forest. Panic slowly seeping in at getting caught. But, when I was about half way deep into the woods when I realized something very important.

I did not know where I was going.

"bite your thumb and draw a fang"A voice said. I stopped running, looking around me to find pakkun had followed after me. We had planned the escape together and were now in the middle of who knows where.

Kakashi, I guessed, had sent him early on and I asked Pakkun to help me with my plan, which was to save both parties. He agreed as long as I and the team were safe.

I hesitantly bite my thumb and draw a bloody fang on my palm.

" _Now slap it on the ground!"_

I did as told.

A cloud of smoke and sparks sorrowed me, making me shut my eyes, as the air clears. I open them to find five dogs and smiled sheepishly.

 _What do I do now?_

The alpha growled as she glared at me, causing me flinch back in fear from her fangs.

Pakkun quickly took control, telling them about what has happened. They lead us to my team and Zabuza. But, as we made the outline of the forest, Zabuza was already fighting kakashi.

Haku was toying with Naruto, who looked pretty wiped out, Sasuke laid on the ground, likely dead. Sakura was trying to protect the client as Naruto protected Sasuke. But, I see something behind all of them.

I take a closer look and see the midget himself, Gato. I honestly thought he was dead by how him and Zabuza fought, but he's not! Goodie...

I hear a cry and snap my gaze to Kakashi how had his chidori aiming at Zabuza. I acted without thinking as kakashi tried to hit him. But, when his chidori met its target it didn't hit Zabuza...

Kakashi looked at me in shock.

I had used the handle of my hammer to force the impact on him instead, sending Kakashi across the bridge and back to the rest of team seven. I was breathing hard, sweating from the amount of energy.

The electricity had stung me and it freakin hurt. but, I had to focus on saving them from Gato, who was getting ready to ambush us all.

I turned around to find Haku had appeared behind me and in front of Zabuza, both looking stunned from me being there in the first place.

I resisted the urge to smack them across the face, walking around Haku and Zabuza to face evil Boss man, who had yet to come out and everyone looked at me like I was nuts, which is possibly true in some ways.

"Who the hell is she? Kakashi sensei!" I heard Sakura's ear splitting screech across the bridge as the wolfs sorrowed me protectively. I gave them a confused glance but shrug, more the merrier.

Zabuza looks at me like he was trying to figure out something causing me to smirk. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at me.

"Sakura... protect the client!"

"Hmm... well kakashi, it seems we were interrupted may we continue?" Zabuza said coldly as I frown in disgust and growl causing Zabuza to look back at me in confusion. But, Haku's eyes go wide. He likely had figured out it was me.

"You're just going to ignore what your comrade had just done for you! he meant to sacrifice himself for you and now you're just going to ignore it!" I spat out venomously, pointing to him, as team seven flinched back with kakashi at the power of my voice.

Zabuza was now fully turned towards me glaring daggers. Haku look of shock grew. I continued. "Who can you not show any care for the person how would willingly die for you? you disgust me!"

"Haha, Haku is just a tool to be used and broken nothing more, why should I care for a tool?"Zabuza said coldly with no care at all.

I did not face him and only kept my gaze on the mist, where the short boss man was hiding out waiting for the kill.

I hated this part of Zabuza, the part that could cut off all feeling. I wanted the kind and soft Zabuza who would tell my stories about his adventures in excitement.

"There's a saying that I have heard, If you give a positive or negative thing you are bound to get the same in return... A wise man told me that, Haha. who would have thought he'd be right!" I laughed in irony as I turned around to see everyone confused and a nervous Zabuza.

I walked up close to him with a scowl on my face and a dark aura around me, making everyone uncomfortable to say the least, as I spat out. "You have two choices Zabuza. live a life of purpose or go out a cowered!"

Zabuza looked at me in fright for a split second, scowling back but stayed silent, as if thinking which I was sure he was.

I looked over to Haku with the same expression I showed Zabuza and see a tear go down his cheeks as he smiled back, but ashamedly.

"Aaaah... now isn't this touching!" I heard the short mob boss man behind me say slyly.

I turn around taking my hammer into a defensive position with my feet spread apart and my hands holding the handle in front of my chest tightly.

"You won't touch a hair on their head's baby boss!"

The baby boss man looked at me stunned, yelling at me for calling him that.

Team seven and the baby bosses servants or fighters try to hide their laughter but fail too. It was a funny joke and everyone got it. who couldn't?

I roll my eyes causing Zabuza to look at me in shock. I charge right at BB, aka Baby boss, as he gives the orders to kill me. The wolfs follow after me fighting with me, but I'm surprised as Haku helps me as well.

"Damn it! fine I want a life of purpose!" I heard Zabuza yell as he does an attack that knocks half of the rebels into the water below us in order to keep them from hitting my blind spot and I smile.

 _Finally!_

I had broken his mask but when I was close to finishing BB himself. He takes a knife from a nearby fallen rebel and stabs it into my stomach smiling. "Who's the baby now! hmm?"

"You are Baby boss..." I choke out as I flick his forehead, tripping him off the edge of the bridge, dead.

I felt the knife cut me as I pull it out, breathing harder and fall to my knees. my body getting numb as I hear Haku next to me trying to help mend my wounds.

"Haku... stop..." I said grabbing his hands, that were trying to stop the bleeding.

Haku looked down at me. I was now in his arms, shaking as he broke down in tears, crying.

He held me tighter, rocking back and forth, as he yells. "You can't go! who's going to look after Zabuza when I'm gone? You promised me..."

I remembered that promise. It felt like years ago now but really it was only three days after they kidnapped me, as we had went out picking herbs having a great time.

 **(Flashback)**

I hide behind the tree until Naruto left, seeing Haku look at me strangely. I give him my confused puppy eyes and he sighs. "That won't work on me but if you wish to not speak I won't force you to, But don't hurt us. promise me"

"I promise..." I whisper and he smiles at me as we finished getting the herbs. We walked back to the base and Haku turns to me frowning.

"Why didn't you go back with Naruto? I am sure your a part of their team" I only smile at him knowingly and hold his hand, making him blush but understand that I didn't want to go, yet.

"okay then, but don't let Zabuza hear that voice or you will have more than one sword to deal with, haha" he jokes making me turn crimson.

"Haku!" I whined.

 **(End Flashback)**

I saw Zabuza look to Haku then to me in sudden understanding that turned into pain. he ran to us breathing in panic rhythm as team seven follow shortly after.

Sakura tried it get to me in a panic as did Naruto. But, when Kakashi saw me. he stopped dead in his tracks, gabbing the collars of their shirts, as they scream at him to let them go so they could help me. But, they couldn't, it was too late...

"I'm sorry..." I said in pain, reaching out to Zabuza, as the alpha wolf came up to me with a strain look on her face. she watched me slowly die. He kneels in front of me, grabbing a hold of my hand, as if I was going to disappear. well, I was.

"D-don't say that, it's not your fault, I-its my fault" Kakashi says, stuttering as I see his eyes water.

Team seven looked in horror and did not speak as Kakashi looked at me in pain and guilt.

I smile at them reassuringly, causing them to relax a bit. But not Zabuza, Kakashi, and Haku for they knew I was not going to make it.

I spoke sickly, getting weaker. "Do the right thing and you will find what you have always wanted Zabuza... move on from this and make peace with yourself! Can you do that for me?..."

"yes, yes anything" He said helplessly, shocking everyone, as he brought my hand to where his lips where, before kissing it with broken eyes staring at me.

"I-I'm sorry" I whisper. The last thing I see is Zabuza's panicked eye's.

"NO!" his scream echoed and fades...

 _I guess this is the end..._

 _ **"I think not"**_

 _Ugh, don't say it-_

 _ **"To be continued..."**_

 _ **A/N - HOPED YOU LIKED IT !:3**_


	11. Chapter 10

The Sunflower Sannin Chapter Ten

 _Umm, ...Where am I?_

The air was cold and thin, ghost-quiet silence eating all sound. Solitude seemed to have been born here, like time had forgotten this place years ago or even centuries. I pull myself off the cold, hard floor. Black surface glistening like glass back at me, showing a clear copy of myself string back at me. A small beam of gold, being the only source of light, shines down on me.

I look around me seeing ruins of old structures or some kind. It looked as if a battle had taken place here, but now there was nothing left. Only me, the small patch of untouched floor, and a whisper of hope that seems to call to me.

 _ **"I believe your question should be 'Why am I here?"**_ A smooth and strong voice rips through the silence. Echoing threw the empty room. Familiarity hit me but I couldn't put a face to it.

 _ **" A curse with answers is no curse at all"**_

"What cures? Who are you!" I yell at the light above me and a wise chuckle was its response. I was becoming more confused by the second. Where was I? How did I get here?

 _ **" How old am I?"**_

"Shut up!" I yell at the voices useless suggestion. The fact that I was a empty dark room was not helping my racing heart. It was like that time again. what was going on?

 _ **"You dead"**_ The voice says plainly.

 _well thanks..._ I think sarcastically and freeze. I was dead? Suddenly Like a slap to the face I remembered what happened on the bridge. It made my panic get higher a bit as I realized the important fact that I was frickin dead now, and why in hell was the voice so chill about all of this?!

 _ **"It's not like your first time, is it?"**_

"what? no way I die all the time!" I say sarcastically.

 _ **"True. But shouldn't you be worrying about the odd things on your back?"**_

"what!" I yell in shock. cause last I checked on my life bored of a total deaths I've had. it only said one and that was the life I had recently died from. I snap my gaze to my back and see a sight that takes my breath away. Feathers as white as milk block the light, stretching out from my back and stretch out proudly. Now, I only had one reasonable response to all this.

 _"What the bloody fu*k!"_

 _ **"Oh my! you don't remember do you?"**_ It asks giggling. The voices lightness is getting creepy...

"I'm Amy yamaki!" I yell in confusion and a wave of wide knocks me to the floor. Back smacking marble hard. I hiss in pain. _what the hell!_

 _ **"Wrong!"**_ It's roars out, making the entire room shack, scaring the hell out of me.

"A-Amy Yuki" I stutter out. Head hitting the floor, my body was thrown again. I started to see black dots in my vision, wasn't death a release from all pain? who ever said that I wanted to kill them!

 _ **"Who are you!"**_

"I-I don't know!" I cry out, curling into a ball in fear. I knew any name I said wouldn't be the answer and just wanted the pain to stop. All I knew were those two names. my wings wrapping protectively around me.

The voice didn't respond and it was quiet once again. It was cold and scary here. I wanted to go home. I wanted to wake up to Airi-san's home made breakfast and kakashi's innuendo student jokes, watching Naruto and Sakura bug him about being late. I miss them, even duck ass.

"Ivy livstone!" A gruff, manly voice called out. I flinch at it's serious and hard tone.

"Hai!" A feminine, soft voice responds back, sounding further away, as several voices giggled and laughed. Her teacher, I guessed, sighs and hushes the classroom.

"Please stay after class Miss. Livstone"

I lift my head from my arms, moving my wing up a bit, to see the floors black surface clear, showing a scene of a young girl sleeping in class below me. She had dark green hair and wore long black robes. Her violet bowtie had a raven symbol on it. But, the vary familiar eyes and face she had shock me as I gasp.

"Those eyes... but, how?" I whisper but the scene flickers like an old movie to another. I sit up to get a better look at what I was seeing.

"Ivy! Why don't you ever let loss?" A girl with black long hair asks Ivy.

The two girls, getting dressed in formal attire, were in a huge room with beds all round them.  
It looked like a dorm.

" maybe I like being straight?" She says and the girls start laughing.

"Guys the ball is going to start without us if you don't hurry..." A girl with long white hair says. Her airy voice sounding wise as she came into the room.

I frown, feeling like I knew her from somewhere. Then the scene changes again, but the floor gets foggy. The shivering claws of warning sliver up my back, were telling me to run. But, It was like I was in a trance.

"Ugh, this is all your fault!" A young blonde woman yells, trying to read a map. A man with really long white hair gasps from beside her. They both were soaking wet and definitely ninja's.

"Is not! I happened to get that info from a credible source" He says and she scoffs.

"Credible my ass"

"I'm sure it issssss!" he sung, being punched three yards away by the blond, into the woods that sat in front of the cave they were in. It was raining heavily outside.

"Firkin perv" she grumbles. I can't help but smirk at that.

"Née-chan must you always resort to violence?" A girl whines, shocking me again. Her looks resembling me, but with red hair?

"It's seems that way" a man hisses from beside her. His skin pale as a ghost and eyes like a snake.

The fog around them gets too thick for me to see, before I notice my breathing had increased. the room becoming darker as it spins in my vision. "W-why... Ah!" I say as my body starts to shake. But, a stabbing pain in my head cut me off.

"Don't say that, it's not your fault, it's my fault!" Zabuza's voice yells and I squeeze my eyes shut from the pain.

"You promised!" Haku was next and I curled back into a ball. It wasn't them, only a memory. I tried to calm down.

" when will you learn?" A cold voice hisses.

"S-stop..." I beg as the voices all raged inside my head, each one hurting more then the last.

"Oreo-kun stop hurting Nee-Chan!" A soft force whines.

"Oh! And Miss. Livestone please meet me in my office"

"No!" I yell back, fear grasping at me from that snarky voice.

"Yes professor" Ivy's voice says nervously.

"Your my real inspiration!" A manly, cheeky voice echoes.

"Make it stop!" I plead as tears tremble from my eyes.

" your such a perv... don't change" I hear a familiar voice choke out.

"Not again" I whisper feeling the lock on my memories begin to brake.

"I won't, please I love you. Joana!" The cheeky voice screams in my head but it's cheek had turn to broken wails.

"STOP IT!" I scream, shattering the ceiling into shards of black glass, warm light covers me.

The snap of a lock made me open my eyes, I had pinched shut, as the pain was gone. But, my body still shakes in terror at the voices. I didn't know any of them why were they in my head?

 **"They never could understand"**

 _who, what?_ I ask in fear, seeing the a figure approach me from the light. A woman in a long gold robe stood before me. her glowing violet eyes piercing through the light and into my soul.

 _ **" having such eyes to see and observe was too much a heavy burden..."**_ She said, turning her back to me. her long robes brushing my legs from how the dragged on the floor.

 _ **"May a action awake the forgotten!"**_

 _"Wait!"_ I yell, moving my wings to protect me. But, it was too late. she snaps back to me and raises her arms, holding a familiar hammer in her grasp. I snap my eyes shut as she swung it towards me at high speed. At least I was already dead...

 _ **(Dong!)**_

"UGGH!"

I awake to a rip of pain in my stomach. My arm burned like it was on fire as tears slid down my cheeks. Claws of heat rip into my gut as I cry out in agony.

"Kak... what's going-... she's bleeding!" Voices come drone around me and I flinch.

" get a doct... stay with us!" A voice rang a bit. I could only make out little of what was happening around me.

Iron invaded my taste buds and nose as my head started to get heavy. I strain to open my eyes, seeing the red symbol on top of the konoha gate. My eyes find kakashi's blank one, looking down at me with a crease in his brow.

"Yes that's it... stay awake or I smack you" Kakashi sounded a bit annoyed as he said it. I chuckled, trying to listen and not fall back into the darkness. But, every movement sent stabs into my gut. I was in his arms that much I could tell.

"I-I can't f-feel..."I try to say as my limbs become numb. But, my tongue is too heavy. I let my head fall back, staring blankly at the dark cloudy sky. I always loved clouds, they are so cute and fluffy.

"shit! she's going into shock..."

"Doctor! she's..." I barely heard as darkness takes a hold of me again. But, only for a moment as I am soon moved to a bed.

The pain in my head felt like someone took a mallet to it.

Soft cotton covered me and I blissfully let myself get lost in it, until.

"she's losing too much... how is she not dead!"

"who cares! pass me the... hold her still.." several voices were talking above me as I felt hands holding me down. It wasn't until lava hit my stomach that I started to scream out for help.

"shh, you're alright dear..." A soft voice coos in my ear. I continue to cry until my only comfort takes me away. The dark making room for my numb mind to rest.

"we d-don't know w-when she'll wake up..." A voice stuttered out, quivering a bit.

Itchy cotton tucked around my skin, alcohol and soap filling my nose, as my eyes struggle to open and are blinded by white. it was everywhere, window, walls, and floor greeting me in their blandness. I was in a hospital it seemed...

"Tsk! Kakashi-sensei we should be training..." A familiar ring of attitude carried into my ear and I knew it was the return of duckass.

"but what about Amy-chan! is she going to be okay?" and then their was pinky.

I look over my shoulder to Kakashi, sakura, Saske and... Shikamaru? They all look worriedly at kakashi and the nurse. he didn't look to good and neither did the nurse. he silently sat on a chair by the rooms door, staring at the floor, as she nervously flipped through papers on her clipboard.

"I-I'm afraid I can't-t say for now, until she wakes-s up we won't know-w" the nurse stuttered at sasuke's impatient glare. Duck ass could be very intimidating when he tried.

"what if she doesn't, you know... wake up?" The nara asks, frowning and we all knew the answer to that. Kakashi just sighs, looking up at his students. I start to wonder how no one was noticing me, before kakashi's empty eyes meet my sleepy ones.

"Amy!" Sakura gasps, following kakashi's stare to meet mine. Her worry laced green gaze became clear with joy, smiling like no tomorrow. (A/N: wow I sound so friken poetic!) I give her a small one in return before quick foot steps echoed in from the hallway.

" oh she's awake! Omg. I'll be right back" The nurse yelled, making a dramatic exit as we all sweatdrop. But the awkwardness doesn't last very long.

"Nice to see the smart never die" Nara teases and I smirk back at him. I try to speak but my throat felt sour and I get into a coughing fit.

"Here"

I look up to see kakashi had walked over, holding out a glass filled with water for me. How sweet of him-

"I found it on the side table"

Never mind...

"So amy-chan do you feel ok?" I give sakura a deadpan stare and she scratches her head sheepishly, reminding me of Naruto. Wait, where was that nutter anyway?

"Naruto was banned from your room" Nara said plainly. I give him an annoyed stare, he knew I hated it when he read me like a book. I could do the same thing with him too, if I didn't want to let my skills be exposed.

"He had put up quite a fuss when he heard you screaming out for help" Kakashi sighs, making my eyes widen. he must be joking Naruto would never... actually he would...

"He demanded that they stop it, crying in the end. It was bad, never seen naruto like that man..." Nara finished.

I kept silent, frowning in worry. Naruto was like a brother to me, how could I hurt him like that? I bite my lip, sniffling as my emotions become unbalanced. I refuse to look at anyone and notice my body was mostly covered in bandages, just like Zabuza...

Stupid bandages, they hid me like how destiny separates me from everyone I know. I hated them, hurting zabuza and now Naruto! I can't take it anymore!

"yamaki stop it!" Kakashi said sternly as if ordering a bad dog. I ignore him, continuing to rip my bandages off in frustration and anger. Hands grab my wrists, restraining them to my sides, as I look up in tears. A blank eye stares down at me, towering over my laying form.

"Why didn't you just let me die!" I scream at him, trying to get out of his grip but he was too strong. I start to cry, letting my raw emotions out, not caring anymore that if they saw me. The bottle that held then within me had broken.

"we couldn't, no teammate is left behind" He says. His hands let my wrists free as I froze. It was hard to keep my emotions in check, even harder to hide who I was for half of my life. Why was I trying so hard to keep a secret for a clan that hates me?

"Amy-chan?" Sakura called from beside kakashi, staring at my crumbling form before her. It wasn't hard to tell she pitied me. Realizing how much I must have worried not just naruto but everyone, the two looked worse for wear and It caused a warm feeling to spread in my heart.

They cared...

Kakashi's silver hair was a mess, making me wonder if he was rubbing it in worry, as sakura's hair was not much different than their sensei's. their gazes reflecting the same emotion. Guilt, and lots of it by how hard they were staring at me.

"I forgive you" I say, seeing his and her body tense up. Those three words slipped from my lips before I could think. It was like a switch was hit in kakashi's head as his eye widens in disbelief. He looks at me for any signs that I was lying as Sakura gave me a relieved smile. But, for once I wasn't telling a fib.

I can't help but smile at that. Someone did care for me and that was enough for me to be strong for them. Plus, what would Airi-san say if she found me dead. No doubt stomp on my grave and start cursing in different tongues.

A mental image of the scene comes to mind and I can't help but laugh. Kakashi and sakura stare at me oddly but I couldn't stop laughing, even I couldn't escape my contagious laughter.

"Yamaki, this doesn't mean you'll get out of punishment" Kakashi chuckles out, falling victim to my laughing fit. I didn't like the sound of that and grin worriedly up at him. he eye smiled at me and I felt dread fill me.

"w-what do you mean sensei?" I ask innocently and sakura backs away from us in fear. He leans forward so were were face to face and gave me a chilling stare.

"you think you could just let yourself get kidnapped in the middle of a mission and not exspect repercussions?" He whispered coldly, me and sakura audibly gulped.

 _It can't get any worse then this_ I thought to myself, nervously trying to reason with the wild ideas of what he could possibly do to me.

 **"Oh it will my dear"** A voice whispers in my head, sending chills up my back, again. Kakashi looks at my pale face in worry as I choke, my laughter coming to a complete halt. Only, when I feel two extra appendages twitch under my hospital gown. I start to panic.

 _Oh, you have gotta be shitting me!_

 _ **"To Be Continued..."**_

 _ **A/N- sooooooooooooo? what you think! I spent five hours on trying to check it and edit. I accept any criticism here! Thank you for reading! :3**_  
 _ **Ps. I wonder what's under the hospital gown lol!**_


End file.
